


Kingdom of Galar

by CelinaNeelu



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Beta Pokemon, Chapter 6 is were things should pick up and where summaries start, Characters personality's and stories are changed, Cults, Gen, Gigantamaxes, Megas - Freeform, Mentions of Death, Might have to change the Archive Warnings as the story goes on, Mostly the Galar characters, New areas, No OC and Canon Character endgames, This is cross-posted on both Wattpad and Fanfiction.net, Was inspired by a story andromedarune made but its gone now, Your not getting weekly updates sorry, a lot of things are different, and Regional forms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27135553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelinaNeelu/pseuds/CelinaNeelu
Summary: Galar was different from the other regions. The Gym Leaders are often seen as Kings or Queens of their city or Kingdom as the people call them. King Rose is in charge of the entire region, hes also the one who decided on this law."Those who wish to battle their way to the Champion must get the approval or either a Gym Leader from Galar, the Professor, or the King himself"With this rule Trainers who were lucky enough to get sponsored by the said people were allowed to compete in gyms and get their chance to battle in the Champion Cup.Thanks to knowing the Professor, Skylor and her two friends Lydia and Ezra get their chance in competing in the Champion Cup.They also become involved in their Kings evil plans to rule over every other region with help from the pokemon who started the temporary transformation of pokemon growing larger know as Dynamaxing, Eternatus's.
Relationships: Hop (Pokemon) & Original Character(s), Original Characters(s) & Original Characters(s), Sonia (Pokemon) & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

3,000 years ago a mysterious pokemon named Eternatus created a red light that affected the Galar region. It caused the sky to become black and dark blue. The land gaining purple cracks as if it was going to shatter. Pokemon across the region grew ginormous, some even changing form. This new growth and change made the pokemon go berserk; they attacked each other, destroyed locations in Galar and even almost destroyed the other regions. The warrior pokemon Zacian and Zamazenta were created by Arceus to save Galar.

The two pokemon found the source, Eternatus and beat it in a battle.

Arceus banished Eternatus to its own world where it could live much like Giratina. Zacian and Zamazenta were greatly wounded in this battle and were sent to Slumbering Weald to rest.

Arceus as well helped turn Galar back to how it originally was and then left the humans and pokemon to live their lives.

However the energy that Eternatus had leaked onto areas in Galar and Wishing stars started appearing in Galar as well. Arceus knew of this power and sended Zygarde to talk with the humans about it.

Due to this the areas which Zygarde could feel the energy was at became off limit spots for a couple of decades, while Wishing stars were taken by Zygarde itself.

However a couple of decades the gyms were built over the areas with energy and Zygarde let the humans use the Wishing stars since they had the power to turn pokemon ginormous but unlike before the pokemon were still mentally sane.

Soon after the names Dynamax and Gigantamax were created for these form changes. Later Dynamaxing became Galars trademark thing like how Mega Evolution for Kalos and Z-moves for Alola.

Unfortunately at some point Eternatus managed to return and went corrupt with power again.

Zacian and Zamazenta were in a deep slumber and couldn't hear the chaos, Arceus as well was probably busy doing something else as it never showed up. A 15 year old ventured into Slumbering Weald and took the sword and shield. That teenager helped fight off Eternatus with the other two warriors' help of course.

The teenager was held as a hero and the King of that current time Rose decided to make him Galars champion since helping to stop a second Darkest Day proves that he's a strong enough trainer.

Rose didn't stop there, he knew of how powerful Eternatus energy was and he wasn't going to let a bunch of random 10 year old kids battle with that power anymore so that they could get a shot at the new champion. No, so Rose made a rule

"Those who wish to battle their way to the Champion must get the approval or either a Gym Leader from Galar, the Professor, or the King himself if the endorsements are forged you will be punished severely, no longer will children challenging the gym leaders be allowed without an endorsement. For now every year Gym Leaders will choose how many people they want to endorse the limit being six for each Leader. The Champion, Professor, and yours truly can as well choose people, our limit being four. Anyone is allowed to get a endorsement no matter the age if you want to challenge the gym leaders and get your shot in battling the champion you must have that letter"

This announcement changed everything, some couldn't even believe that the Gym Leaders were okay with this.

Now trainers competing for a chance in the Challenge Cup was thought of as a huge deal crowds would gather up to watch these people battle their way through the Gym Leaders, then each other, and finally the Champion.

But this year things would be a lot different in the Champions Cup and not in a good way.


	2. Postwick Village

The eight year old girl with snow white hair gazed at the window, mostly seeing the sky and trees as the train was going fast, the fences that were put near the tracks in order to keep wild pokemon away was brown and pretty tall, making sure pokemon couldn't jump across it.

Her mother was sitting right next to her petting the sun pokemon Espeon that laid on her mother's lap.

Espeon's head leaned towards the child's nearby hand nuzzling the hand. The girl giggled taking her hand to pet the Espeon.

"Hey Skylor wanna know something pretty cool about the village we're going to?" Skylors mother asked the child. "It's where the Champion used to live," Skylor guessed.

She remembered that there was a rumor going on that the Galar champion Leon lived in Postwick Town when he was younger, then something about a sword or shield that had been in the forest of his town. Skylor didn't really care about that stuff; it was too confusing to understand.

Skylors mother snapped her back into reality with an actual snap as her child zoned out.

"No sweetie not that, In Wedgehurst there's a research lab which"

"Professor Magnolia lives in!" Skylor shouted frightening Espeon who jerked his head up and possibly other people and pokemon who were near the area.

"Skylor, inside voice" Her mother said.

"Oh yeah" Skylor said, upset that she ruined Espeon's slumber. "Sorry Elio" Skylor told Espeon. Elio took the apology and went back to sleeping well trying to sleep.

"Mom do you really think she'll give me an endorsement?" Skylor happily asked.

"Honey you know well that you have to be ten in order to even be qualified" Her mother said. "What do you mean I've seen kids about my age with pokemon before" Skylor argued.

"Those kids are just trainers, in order to be eligible to be endorsed you need to be about ten" Her mother explained. "Oh, so I have to wait for two more years," Skylor said. "That means I'll have more time to get ready," Skylor said, almost yelling it out but stopping herself from doing it.

"Looks like you remembered the inside voice" Her mother happily said as the two talked more.

Elio groaned in annoyance, he's not getting anymore sleep until they make it to Postwick.

It took about two more hours but here they were in Wedgehurst. The station wasn't as big as Skylor expected it to be compared to the one in Hammerlocke that had like ten restaurants and shopping areas in them.

The waiting area was big though and had a little cafe in it too.

Wedgehurst wasn't really a small town though it had many routes, most going to houses or stores and one that goes to the Professor's lab. Skylor held her mom's hand as they went north. Elio following close behind with their luggage was easy for him, you know, being a psychic type and all that.

Skylor noticed that people were staring or glancing at Elio, which made sense he was levitating their luggage. Elio didn't mind though he was never the shy type.

It wasn't a long walk to Postwick village since all you really need to do is go straight.

Skylar noticed a gated fence that separates the Village from the route, probably due to the wild pokemon.

Upon getting to the door of the gated fence. Skylor noticed that there were an even amount of houses on the left and right side. People were outside doing their everyday routine. Some of the people noticed the three new faces and the floating luggage of course.

"Hi there," a person said, greeting them and opening the gate as well

"Hello, my name is Naomi," she told the person. "This is Skylor, my daughter and my Espeon Elio" She added in as well.

Skylor looked up at the nice person she didn't say anything though.

"You must be the new neighbors" another person in the village said walking up to greet her.

"Yes, heard Postwick is more quiet than Hammerlocke" Naomi said happily stepping into the village.

Skylor followed her in as well but still didn't say anything, her face only looking at the ground.

Her mother talked with the people as they walked towards the new house, others said their hellos and hi's while going about their day. Skylor didn't really speak to any of them, sure they were nice and all but she didn't really expect this many people to be living in this "small" village. 

Skylor also didn't really notice any children other than babies around so pokemon maybe her only company for a while.

Their new house was at the end of the village. Skylor noticed that there was another gate fence blocking the forest off.

"Oh and that's Slumbering Weald, it's just a regular forest we blocked it with fences in order to keep wild pokemon out" One of the neighbors told her mother.

"It's not that dangerous but it's easy to get lost in there" Another one added.

"This is the house," Naomi said, looking at the white house with a light brown roof.

"This is our new house, you two," Naomi said, taking out the key she had in her pocket.

After her mother opened the door Elio walked into the house also making sure that he didn't hit the house with the luggage's. Skylor went in after, the neighbors stayed outside letting the three take in their new house.

The house was different from their apartment in Hammerlocke it was bigger, sure it was empty but her mother would soon fill it with the essentials.

"Hey Skylor come upstairs!" She heard her mother shout.

Going upstairs Skylor noticed that there were about 4 doors.

"I've already checked the doors, those two over there are bedrooms" Her mother said pointing at the two brown doors on the left.

"You should take the room, in the end it's bigger" Her mom commented.

"Okay mom" Skylor told her mother.

"Do you wanna check it out?" She asked.

"It'll probably be empty though" Skylor said upset, while Skylor did like having a bigger room and a house to themselves, she was a little disappointed that the whole house was empty it'll probably take a while to get everything to look like their apartment.

"Hey come on, don't be upset, we'll make this house look better than our apartment" Naomi happily told her daughter.

"That's nice mom but um there doesn't really seem to be any other kids here either" Skylor told her mother. One of the things Skylor was interested in most besides the Professor, were the kids in the village who she could befriend. Hammerlocke isn't a really good place to meet other children due to the busy streets. Besides most kids who Skylor met in Hammerlocke were trainers who came to battle Raihan or just passed by the city.

The village was the perfect place to meet other kids her age, but she didn't see any at all.

Naomi sighed "That's the reason you're sad? Don't worry sweetie I'll just ask the people in the village if there are kids your age" Naomi said rushing to the stairs.

"Wait mom right now!" Skylor shouted. Skylor tried running down the stairs, she almost tripped about five times on the way down.

Upon getting off the stairs Skylor noticed her mother talking to a man and woman, great she already asked them didn't she.

"Skylor honey come over here" Naomi said looking back at her daughter from outside.

"Mom! I didn't want you to tell anyone!" Skylor shouted. She then blushed realizing that she yelled it out.

"Aw don't worry sweetie, I already told them and it turns out that these two have a kid themselves" Naomi happily said watching her daughters face become even more pink.

Skylor walked to the door and stood in front of the two people, everyone else must have left back home since those two were the only neighbors still outside of their house.

"I'm sorry for that rude question, my name's Skylor" She said, bowing down to a deep bend at the waist.

"There's no need to do that" The woman said.

"And besides our daughter asked that same kids question when we moved her 2 years ago" The man added.

Skylor stopped bowing "Daughter?" she asked the two.

"Yes our daughter Lydia, she's eight like you, oh and before you ask your mother told us" The man said.

"Oh, and my names Alina and my husbands names Brayden you can just call us Miss and Mister Olson" Alina told the young girl and her mother as well.

"Oh yeah, how rude of me were all neighbors now you guys should know our names" Brayden said as he gestured to the brown house with a light brown roof on the other side of Skylors house.

"Hey Skylor why don't you go meet Lydia, she's at the Professor's house" Alina told the girl.

"She's hanging out with Magnolia's nephew," Brayden said.

"Nephew?" Both Skylor and her mother asked.

"Oh yeah, people outside of Postwick and Wedgehurst don't know that little secret," Brayden told his wife.

"Well since you guys live here now you two have to know, about a couple of years ago a while before we came here Professor Magnolias nephew Ezra showed up out of nowhere the Professor said that he'd be staying at her house for now, the people didn't really mind though after all her granddaughter Sonia stayed with her as well due to her parents being in another region. However unlike Sonia the Professor asked everyone to keep it a secret that he was here. Since if the media found out that the Professor had a nephew they'd probably ask questions and all that, heck that's what they did with Sonia kept asking where her parents were while they were given the news Sonia didn't really like all the attention the media was giving her mostly due to them questioning her identity, and since Ezra was only about 5 when he came he'd probably take it even worse. So in order to prevent that people in Postwick and Wedgehurst promised to keep his relation to the Professor a secret" Alina explained.

"We didn't even know until Lydia met him," Brayden said with a chuckle. "Keep Ezras identity a secret, okay," Brayden told the two.

"Of course we will, the media is vicious after all" Naomi commented.

Skylor was just trying to comprehend the story, so basically the Professor has a nephew who only people in Postwick and Wedgehurst know of and if news spreads then the kid would probably have a mental breakdown. Okay.

"Anyway do you wanna meet the two their both at the Professor's home all you need to do is go to Wedgehursts center and take and keep going right until you see the house" Alina told Skylor.

"Mom can I?" Skylor pleaded with her mother.

"Fine, but take Elio with you" Naomi told her daughter, she then went back inside to call out for "Elio!"

Minutes later Elio appeared questioning why it was called.

"Elio, I want you to escort Skylor to the Professors okay"

"Espe" the pokemon said in agreement.

"Okay then you two go ahead" Naomi said as Skylor nodded in agreement.

"Bye mom, Miss and Mister Olson!" Skylor said before running off to the town Elio closed behind.

Naomi sighed "Kids" she said to herself. "Anyway I should start unpacking" Naomi told the two.

"We can help," Brayden offered.

"Yeah, well go get the whole village to help!" Aline shouted.

Before Naomi could say anything the two rushed off to tell the others.

Now Naomi's face was turning pink, oh well it'll be easier to do it with others then alone.

Route 2

Skylor walked through the trail finding this trail or Route 2 as the sign says wasn't difficult, just head to the center of Wedgehurst and keep going right. Skylor happily skipped through the trail while Elio kept a watchful eye over the wild pokemon giving them glares if they looked at him.

A couple of minutes later Skylor and Elio came face to face with a giant house or as they guessed, a laboratory.

It was completely white had about two windows and a red door. The sides of the lab had two lakes which meant that no one could just walk onto the back of the lab.

Skylor was a little intimidated by the lab, she was afraid that the Professor would be a cranky lady, or if the two kids would be annoyed by her presence, or what if the Professors grand daughter just asked her to leave or something like that.

"Hey!" Skylor and Elio heard a female voice shout looking straight left; they noticed two kids and a couple of pokemon.

The girl had russet brown light wavy hair and black eyes. Her skin was a peach color as well.

The boy had blue shaggy hair and blue eyes. His skin was light brown.

Skylor guessed those two were Lydia and Ezra.

"Um hi my names Skylor me and my mother moved to Postwick today, your parents told me to meet you guys!" Skylor shouted back.

The lab door then opened showing a young woman with fair skin, ginger hair in a large ponytail, and turquoise eyes. She looked down at Skylor and smiled. "Hi, from what that shouting told me your name Skylor and you just moved here, nice to meet you I'm Sonia" Sonia said with a smile.

"Oh, yes my name is Skylor um Lydia's parents told me to meet you guys" Skylor told the orange haired woman.

"Well come on in," Sonia happily said, moving out of the way.

Elio happily obeyed walking into the lab with a happy cry.

Skylor followed in shortly after.

The two kids walked into the room that Sonia, Skylor and Elio were already in to meet the white haired girl and "her" pokemon.

"Hi my name is Lydia and that's Ezra," Lydia told Skylor.

"Cool pokemon" Lydia said quickly rushing over to Elio. "Does it have a name? What type is it? Is it yours?" Lydia asked while petting the pokemon. Elio didn't mind the petting but did mind the questions.

"Lydia you can't just touch other people's pokemon, sorry about that" Ezra said apologizing on Lydia's behalf. "She's never seen an Espeon before" Ezra said. "Can't blame her, Espeons are pretty rare" Sonia added.

"Aw come on you two you know I wanna be a pokemon trainer, if I ever want to succeed I have to know where I could get a Espeon so I can use it in battle" Lydia told the three of them.

"Well Elio is a psychic type and is my mother," Skylor told Lydia.

"Awesome!" Lydia happily yelled.

Sonia sighed "Your lucky grandmas not here Lydia"

"Anyway Lydia, why don't you and Ezra show Skylor around and get to know her better?" Sonia told the two.

"Alright come on Skylor, let me show you around while Lydia asks you 20 questions" Ezra said. "I'm not going to do that," Lydia said as she stopped petting Elio.

Lydia then approached the two other kids. "So Skylor, why is your Espeon's name Elio?" Lydia asked.

"Like I said 20 questions" Ezra whispered to Skylor as they all headed to the backyard.


	3. The Iron Leg Pokémon vs The Flame Pokémon

Wyndon

The crowd roared in excitement, fireworks exploded into the night sky creating dazzling patterns of all kinds of colors.

The people gathered at the stadium for the yearly exhibition match that took place a couple of days before the new endorsed trainers would be allowed to start challenging the Gym Leaders.

This exhibition match was a special one though.

Before the match could start a tall and tan-skinned man with black hair, green eyes, and neatly trimmed facial hair appeared wearing a gray suit, red tie, and a small crown decorated in a few rubys, sapphires, and emeralds.

The man was looking at the Rotom camera that was filming the match.

Rotoms that lived in Galar just loved possessing electrical items, Rotoms phones are even used as this region's Pokédex.

This one followed the man as he made his speech for the viewers who were hearing him from the lapel pin that was attached to the left of his suit.

"Welcome one an all!" he greeted, smiling at the camera that was trained on him.

"Our beloved Galar region is a wonderful place with thriving nature, cities and many pokemon which we share our lives with, we are able to thrive.."

He paused as he drew out the red and white ball known as a pokeball. Tossing the ball into the air it opened with an explosion of light escaping from inside was a large, elephantine pokemon with a dark green body and a light teal underbelly. Untarnished copper accents covered most of her face, and pattern her ears, feet, trunk, and back. She has short, blunt tusks and a long, broad, muscular trunk that ends in three claw-like protrusions, having as well three raised, white ridges on the dorsal end of her trunk, and several rocky protrusions on the dome of her skull.

The steel type pokemon named Copperajah trumped in delight, waving her trunk at all of the people.

"...thanks to the help of these creatures we call pokemon" The man continued, "Yes pokemon area all around us, in the sea, in the sky, and even in our cities! And those who choose to raise and train their pokemon can then have them battle and compete....we call those people Pokemon Trainers!" he said, holding up his Copperajahs pokeball.

The audience cheered louder at the mention of trainers.

"Oh! But I'm getting carried away. Please allow me to introduce myself" the man continued, "My name is Rose but you all formally refer to as King Rose! The one who ensures that this region is protected and in peace.

But this isn't about me so now turn your gazes to Galar regions greatest trainer, your undefeated Champion..."

Pausing for dramatic effect, noticing the increasing excitement of the crowd for they knew what was coming next.

Rose held his hands out to the side finishing his speech for Galars champion.

"It's time for Champion Leons exhibition match!" Rose declared, making the crowd even more excited.

Fireworks went off behind him as Champion Leon made his entrance. As the smoke cleared, he made his way to the pitch with his prized pokemon, the flame pokemon Charizard besides him. Standing on the pitch of Wyndons Stadium, the huge crowd cheered on as Leon prepared to give the audience an amazing show that he's supposed to do yearly now, showing the trainers who were getting endorsed this year that he's champion for a reason.

Leon is a well-built fit looking man with long purple hair and golden eyes. The trademark outfit he wore wasn't really something you'd expect a champion to wear.

He wears a cap that is always pointing up to look like a crown, a cape which has many logos of his sponsors on it and a black striped shirt that has a sword and shield on it.

Nobody really mocked him since his Charizard could just burn them to a crisp.

Upon getting to the pitch Leon stroke his famous pose to the crowd. Standing with his feet apart, twisting to one side, closing his eyes he flashed his confident smile with his head bowed and his left arm straight up in the air with two fingers and his thumb fully extended, imitating his pokemons two horns.

The audience went wild with joy, some even mimicking his pose many of course snapped pictures of the champion in his pose.

"This year however we've managed to get a very special person to fight our champion this year!" Rose told the people from his private area in the stadium.

"He was one of Hoenn's strongest trainers, however after his defeat at the hands of Wallace he lost his Champion title" "However, that doesn't mean that he isn't still one of Hoenns strongest trainer"

"Everyone gives a warm welcome to one of Hoenn's strongest trainers..." Rose paused again as the crowd grew more excited, this was the first time they'd see their champion battle someone who wasn't one of Galars gym leaders, it was even more exciting to know that this person was a former champion himself.

"As I've said welcome Hoenn's strongest trainer Steven Stone!"

Fireworks once again started up as Steven walked into the stadium making his way to the other pitch. Winking at the crowd causing high pitch screaming to come from the crowd.

Steven is a tall thin man with ice blue hair and icy blue eyes.

Wearing a charcoal jacket with two black zig-zag stripes, a white undershirt and a red tie. Steven as well wore skinny black pants and black shoes with low heels, as well as metallic jewelry on both of his sleeves and his index and ring fingers. Steven as well had a stickpin on his jacket that gives him the power to mega evolve his pokemon.

Unlike Leon, Steven simply walked to his pitch, ready to battle him.

The former champion was known as a steel specialist which should give him a disadvantage against Leon. But still Steven wasn't going to give Leon an easy time, disadvantage or not he wasn't losing to Leon.

Steven took out a pokeball and threw it into the sky after an explosion of light a massive robotic pokemon with a turquoise, disc-shaped body and four legs appeared it used its legs to levitate inches away from the ground.

A large, metallic cross is situated in the center of its face. On both sides of the cross, red eyes peer out from a space in its metallic armor. Each leg as well has three short claws on the end and a flat, blunt protrusion extending over the knee.

The crowd looked on wondering what pokemon that was; they'd never seen it in Galar before.

Leon wasn't as confused; he knew that was Stevens ace pokemon Metagross a steel/psychic type pokemon. Leon as well knew that Steven could do a special thing with his Metagross like how he could do with Charizard Steven was definitely going to use that special ability.

"Gotta say, I prefer Galars Champion Cup over Hoenn's League, this is much better than standing around all day waiting for a trainer to show up" Steven said observing the crowd, Galar really liked their pokemon battles hed heard from Phoebe that even gym battles drew out large crowds and they'd often stay there waiting for the next one to appear.

"Even if this is an exhibition match I'm not losing to you!" Steven confidently said touching his stickpin, implying that he'd mega evolve.

Leon flicked his cap and smiled back, he could feel the Beautiflys in his stomach he'd never battled another champion before. Sure Steven had lost his champion title but that didn't mean the battle would be easier though. Steven had a strategy and Leon had to be prepared for it.

"It's an honor to battle you Steven, but I don't plan on losing!" He stated.

"Then let's get started!" Steven said pressing his stickpin emitting a strange glow, Metagross front leg started glowing as well.

"Metagross, Mega Evolve!" Steven shouted out.

It became emitted in a purple light, Metagross flew into the sky causing a rainbow symbol to flash for a couple of minutes and the purple light made everyone cover their eyes.

After it cleared, the Metagross form changed, its legs became arms. It also gained four legs on the back of its head. The cross on its face was now pale gold, and it gained two small holes and a spike below the cross.

Metagross flew back down levitating itself near Steven.

"This is the power of Mega Evolution!" Steven stated.

The audience cheered louder, becoming more excited at the Metagross's new form, Mega evolution was a feature exclusive to Kalos so seeing it in Galar was a rare treat.

"Metagross use Agility!" Steven ordered Metagross tucked in its four arms and started flying around Charizard. Both Leon and Charizard tried their best to pinpoint its location but it was all over the place. "Charizard use Fire Blast!" Leon ordered. Charizard fired a deep breath and released a ball of yellow-orange fire from its mouth at what looked like Metagross.

"Metagross use Shadow Ball!" Steven ordered, Metagross created a dark and purple ball from its mouth aiming to blast it at Charizard.

"Fly Charizard!" Leon ordered. Charizard took to the skied keeping an eye out for Metagross.

Metagross fired the ball at Charizard's stomach. Charizard took the damage but soon after Metagross latched onto Charizard's body and pulled it to the ground.

Charizard managed to hit Metagross with a little fire before being lifted off the ground and viciously thrown to the stadium's side. The people weren't hurt though the stadiums were made of strong material.

Charizard quickly got back up and charged at Metagross, it quickly dodge though.

The two pokemon returned back to their trainers sides.

"I'll show you what Charizard can really do Steven! It's Dynamax time!" Leon stated.

Steven watched as Leon returned Charizard to its ultra ball, the ball soon became both bigger and pink Leon then threw it behind him Charizard emerged and was now larger than the stadium. The lower part of its body glowed white with several yellow diamonds located on the lower belly. There are also diamond-shaped spots located on the front legs. The claws located on its hand and feet become longer and sharp. The feet become longer and digitigrade, retaining small glowing soles under the forefeet. Its wings were now transformed into literal flaming wings extending to its shoulder blade and two flames located on the horns. The sclera of its eyes became yellow. Flames can be seen in its mouth, as its teeth grew as well, with the lower front teeth and three teeth in the middle now protruding when it closed its mouth. The flame on the tail extends out and now has three red clouds surrounding it.

"Incredible" Steven whispered to himself at the sight of the massive pokemon. "This is the power of Dynamaxing Rose told me of" Steven thought. The Ki-man had given him a Dynamax band as well and thought him how to Dynamax as well, you know make it more fair.

Leon gave Steven a confident smile before moving out of Charizard's way.

Steven did the same moving to the far right.

Metagross tucked its arms back in, in order to fly more faster.

Charizard looked down at the pokemon who flew left and right.

"Charizard use Ancient Power!" Leon ordered. Charizard's mouth starts glowing white as it spits out rocks at Metagross. Metagross flew through the stadium trying to dodge the rocks.

"Metagross use Psychic!" Steven ordered. Metagross eyes glowed purple as it took control of the rocks Charizard had spit out.

"Use Fire Blast!" Leon ordered. Metagross however quickly threw the rocks at Charizard in order to distract it.

"Zen Headbutt!" Steven ordered. Metagross charged right into Charizard's stomach.

"Use Giga Impact!" Steven ordered, Metagross's body starts glowing blue as it flies away from Charizard.

Charizard manges to use Fire Blast but that doesn't stop Metagross, Metagross charges onto Charizard causing the fire pokemon to lose its balance and fall onto the protective glass that made sure that the audience wouldn't be crushed.

Metagross flew away from Charizard, taking time to rest.

Charizard managed to get back up as it heard Leon yell for "Air Slash"

Charizard's wings started glowing blue and flapping its wings; it managed to create multiple blue glowing blades of energy that Metagross couldn't doge since it was too tired.

After Steven returned Metagross to its poke ball, turning the ball bigger and pink. Steven quickly looked at Leon before throwing out the ball turning his already Mega evolved into a Dynamaxed Mega.

Leon was speechless as it Dynamaxed he didn't know Megas could Dynamax as well.

"Finnish this Metagross! Use Giga Impact!" Steven ordered.

"Charizard Fire Blast!" Leon ordered.

Both pokemon got their attacks ready. Despite Charizard having fired its attack first Metagross charged once again right into Charizard only feeling a little damage from the Fire Blast.

Charizard hit its back on the stadium and fell unconscious. The Dynamax energy quickly left its body and reverted back to a regular Charizard.

The crowd gasped as they watched Charizard revert back. The Champions signature mon just lost.

Leon quickly went to Charizard's side, petting the flame pokemon. "Its okay get some rest" he said returning it back to its ultra ball.

Steven clapped as he approached Leon, "You're a pretty strong Champion" Steven commented.

"You too, didn't know Mega pokemon could Dynamax as well" Leon said bringing Steven into a handshake.

"Yeah, you know Charizard can Mega evolve into two different forms" Steven told the man.

"Really!" Leon said excited at the thought of that.

"Yeah the two forms are called X and Y, the X ones more..."

Steven went on, Leon however couldn't focus since he noticed Rose was upset with him. Leon felt sick to his stomach, Rose being upset was never good for him.

He couldn't make Rose angry, bad things could happen if he did that.

"Yeah Steven that's great" Leon told the man. "I've gotta go, you know, heal my Charizard" Leon said with a smile before exiting the stadium waving at a few people as well.

Steven watched as he left. A few members of the staff showed up to congratulate him on the victory.

"Thanks, but um how do I undynamax Metagross?" He asked looking up at the Iron pokemon that was staring at the crowd.

Lockers 

Leon waited in the Stadiums locker room, he knew well that Rose was making his way to the room.

How could Leon lose like that, he was being stupid a steel type couldn't beat a fire type what kind of logic was that! Rose probably thought he coils swept Steven due to him being a steel type specialist but he couldn't. It wasn't fair Mega evolving and Dynamaxing how was he supposed to compete against that!

Leon heard the door open as his stomach dropped.

Rose was never going to let him forget this day.


	4. Endorsements and Stump pokemon

Postwick didn't really change much in the two years Skylor was living there.

Skylor however had grown a couple of inches but apart from that Postwick was still the quiet place that it was known for being.

Skylor who was wearing a black hoodie, pink loose top shirtwhite, leather trousers and black sneakers was currently packing up for her journey around Galar.

A couple of days ago Professor Magnolia had asked Skylor if she wanted an endorsement which she instantly replied to with yes. It was set and done, the endorsements were to arrive today and Skylor was excited about it.

Filling her brown frilly rucksack with potions and other things to use on her journey.

Skylor had always dreamed of this day the day she'd go out on her journey and crush every Gym Leader so that she could get her shot at battling the Champion.

Skylor had adored Leon like many others. He single handedly managed to stop/destroy Eternatus and remained unbeatable even to this day sure he lost to Steven in the exhibition match but it just wasn't fair Mega evolving and Dynamaxing, if he didnt Mega evolve then Leon definitely would have won.

That loss didn't matter though Steven didn't fight the rest of Leons team if he did then Leon would have definitely won the fight.

Skylor planned on defeating or trying to defeat Leon, she wouldn't mind losing to him though he is the undefeatable champion after all.

Skylor finally finished packing up, got up and placed the rucksack on her drawer shed need it for tomorrow, Skylor was as well alone in the house right now her mother and Elio were helping the people in Postwick and Wedgehurst prepare to big farewell party that was suppose to happen at night, parties like that happen every year to celebrate the kids that were endorsed in their city or town. Postwick and Wedgehurst however don't really do it every year like Hammerlocke, in the two years Skylors been here there wasn't any celebration or endorsements being given out.

Besides her, and her two friends, no other kid in the village was close to the age of ten the rest were either months or about three years old.

The people were excited for the party, buying supplies and food as soon as they heard that Skylor and Lydia were getting endorsements.

Skylor grabbed her phone to check the time it was 2:45, Skylor put her phone in her hoodies pocket and rushed down the stairs, put on her black loafers and headed out.

Skylor jogged to the Professor's lab waving at her neighbors or saying Hi to them. Skylor could see that Postwick was already decorated with streamers, and balloons making it look like a birthday party, same for Wedgehurst.

Arriving at the lab Skylor knocked on the door. A couple of seconds later Ezra opened it for her. Ezra was about an inch taller than Skylor and Lydia.

Ezra now wore a navy hoodie, with a black t-shirt, brown pants, and white loafers.

"Looks like one of you finally showed up," Ezra said, letting Skylor into the lab, he looked pretty relieved too.

"Well, hello to you Ezra" Skylor said, walking into the lab. "I'm guessing Lydia hasn't showed up yet?" Skylor asked. "Yeah, you know Lydia doesn't have a great sleep schedule; she probably tried staying up all night" Ezra replied. "How about you get your starter now and if Lydia isn't here yet we'll drag her here ourselves" Ezra told Skylor, the two snickered before walking off to the lab's backyard.

The backyard was pretty empty for today, it usually had pokemon roaming around it playing with each other or the toys given to them. It was large and could fit about 151 pokemon in total, the pokemon took turns being outside in the day and night. Being returned into their pokeballs when their time to play was over so the next pokemon could do the same.

Sonia, Professor Magnolia, and Ezra's Wooloo were the only ones in the backyard. Sonia and the Professor turned their heads to greet Skylor while Wooloo moved closer to a tree headbutting it.

"Skylor you finally made it" Sonia happily said, Sonia as well had the same relieved expression Ezra had. "Yeah, you and Ezra seem to be really happy that I came, were the starters a handful or something?" Skylor asked, seeing as the two looked pretty relieved that she finally showed up.

Sonia sighed "Yeah the starters arrived at 1 there pretty energetic, that's why we had to call back all the other pokemon, they really like starting fights"

"Of course they due Sonia, they were practically raised for fighting" Her grandmother replied.

The Professor was an old woman with green eyes and brown hair, wore a yellow dress with long sleeves under a white lab coat, beige ballet flats, a purple necklace and glasses. She wore a purple headband and carried a Corviknight-shaped cane on her right hand.

"It seems like Wooloos trying to call one of them out" Magnolia said looking as Wooloo continued headbutting the tree.

"Grook!" the pokemon in the tree shouted, climbing down the tree to confront Wooloo. The sheep and chimp argued for a little before the pokemon noticed the new face.

"Looks like Grookey finally came down" Ezra said with relief the pokemon had been up there ever since the other pokemon were returned into their pokeballs eating the berries in the tree.

"Grook!" Grookey chriped approaching Skylor.

The pokemon was a small pokemon like other starters it had a green body, a brown tail, brown, wedge-shaped ears, orange hands and feet, and an orange snout. It had five fingers and three toes. Grookeys eyes were large with black irises and white pupils and sclerae. A lime green mask frames its eyes and, in a small bump above its snout, extends towards its forehead.

Grookey has two, leaf-shaped hair tufts as well.

"Grookeys the grass starter it can use its stick to make sound waves on the ground" Magnolia explained Grookey hearing that took its stick and started hitting the ground with it as a demonstration.

"Scor!" another pokemon cried out rushing towards Grookey. Grookey steeped back as the fire type stopped in front of the group happily jumping up and down while Grookey watched in envy.

The pokemon has a predominantly white body with orange and yellow markings on its ears, toes, and neck. The markings on its neck resemble a collar. It had buck teeth, an orange nose and irises, black sclerae, as well as a yellow band shape across its nose, resembling a bandage. It has long legs with long feet and the same yellow band on its nose under each paw pad. It also has a small, white, poof-like tail.

"That's Scorbunny, it's the fire type who loves to run and jump around" Ezra explained, he'd spent the most time with it watching Scorbunny and Wooloo have races that Scorbunny always won. Wooloo never really cared though.

Scorbunny jumped around again until another pokemon showed up in front of it.

"Sob" it said looking up at Skylor. Scorbunny decided to back away from it due to the type advantage it had. While Grookey snickered in the back.

The pokemon has light-blue skin with darker teal patches and a lighter blue belly and face. It has similar teal eyes with white pupils and sclerae. It also has a yellow fin-like protrusion from the top of its head bordered in dark blue, as well as a curled blue tail tipped in the same dark blue. It has thin limbs, each of them ending in two thin appendages.

"And that's Sobble the water type as you saw it can turn invisible, it can also stick onto things like trees and walls" Sonia explained.

Sobble tilted its head at Skylor giving her a little smile.

Grookey and Scorbunny stood on the left side of it also smiling at Skylor.

"Which one are you going to choose Skylor?" Ezra asked.

"Well I kinda already chose one" Skylor replied walking towards the two pokemon on the right and bending down. "I choose Sobble" Skylor said as she watched the pokemons face light up, "Sob!" it cheered jumping onto her right shoulder. Grookey and Scorbunny both did look disappointed but accepted the decision.

"Good choice Skylor," Sonia says, handing Sobbles pokeball to Skylor. "Thanks Sonia"

"Guys, I'm here!" Lydia's voice yelled from inside the lab. "Were outside!" Ezra yelled back.

Lydia ran outside with Sonias Yamper following close behind with yellow sparks around it.

"Sonia please calm down Yamper" Lydia pleaded hiding behind Sonia as the pup growled at Lydia.

Sonia bent down to pet Yampers yellow fluff neck instantly calming the puppy down.

"Sorry Yamper" Lydia told the pup he probably didn't hear her though.

"Really Lydia, how can you be late for today?" Ezra asked with a sigh. "Give me a break Ezra I got about 4 hours of sleep" Lydia told him. "Then don't try staying up all night" Ezra argued. "But hey look at the bright side Ezra, since Lydia only got 4 hours of sleep once she goes to bed she'll instantly go to sleep and be ready for the journey tomorrow" Skylor told him like it was a good thing.

"Yeah, so don't worry Ezra" Lydia says, moving closer to the starters, Ezra didn't even bother saying anything else they'd wasted enough time.

"Anyway, I see Skylors chosen Sobble" Lydia said, seeing as Scorbunny and Grookey were on the ground while Sobble was on Skylors shoulder.

"I choose Grookey" Lydia said, watching Grookey get happy the monkey then climbed up to her shoulder the same way Sobble did.

"Excellent choice" Magnolia told Lydia as she tossed Grookeys pokeball to her.

Sonia recalled Scorbunny, putting Yamper on the ground as well.

Magnolia pulled out two white envelopes sealed with a red circle "You two should know what these are" Magnolia told the two kids whose eyes lit up at the sight of the envelopes.

"Congratulations Skylor, Lydia you two are are now allowed to take the Gym Challenge" Magnolia handed the two envelopes to the kids.

Lydia opened the envelope and scanned it, the Professor's signature and her name were there along with the letter saying that she was approved for the challenge of course.

"Hey wait what about the Pokedexs?" Skylor asked.

"Oh yeah can you two give me your phones?" Sonia asked "I need to install the Pokedex feature" Sonia added in.

"Can't we do that ourselves?" Lydia asked, confused.

"It's not an app Lydia, you have to manually put it in the phone" Ezra chimed in.

"Oh okay" Lydia said as she and Skylor handed their phones over to Sonia.

"Thanks, come on Ezra, let's go install the Pokedexs" Sonia tells Ezra who nods in agreement. "It'll take a while, so we'll see you later" Ezra told his two friends as he, Sonia, and Yamper headed back to the lab. The two waved them goodbye.

"You two should leave as well your parents and the rest of the town are probably waiting for the two of you" Magnolia told the kids.

"Yeah! Well be representing both Postwick and Wedgehurst that hasn't happened in years" Skylor felt a little nervous after hearing Lydia say that.

The Village and Town hasn't had a representative in a long time, Magnolia had once told her that Leon and Sonia were the last children she gave endorsements to. Sonia had quit the challenge at some point since people somehow found out she was related to the Professor. Sonia never talked about what had happened that made her quit and people accepted that. Skylor didn't really know the case with Leon though the Professor never really went into detail about him, all Skylor really knew about his private life was that he is or was friends with Sonia and his mother died when he was 15. Sonia never liked talking about him either no matter how many times she'd tried to get info on him.

"Professor I was wondering, the last two trainers you endorsed were Sonia and Leon, are they friends?" Skylor asked. The Professor definitely wasn't expecting a question like that to come out of the blue especially on a day like this.

"Well Sonia and Leon are pretty good friends its just that, you know Leon's busy being Champion if he ever came back to Postwick then he'd be bringing an army of people with him" The Professor explained, though Skylor could tell that she was lying her voice sounded more higher when she lied it was something that Lydia noticed to.

"Anyway you two or four should go to Postwick to help with the celebration or make better friends with you pokemon" The Professor told them as she gazed at Wooloo who was chewing on the grass.

"Sure Professor, come on Skylor" Lydia grabbed Skylors hand and kinda dragged her out of the lab not wanting to make things more awkward with whatever thing Skylor wanted to say next. Skylor just accepted getting pulled out since Magnolia would just likely keep glossing over the real answer. The two waved goodbye on their way out of course.

"What was that about?" Lydia asked as they made their way to the village. "I was just curious about Leon'' Skylor said as she watched Grookey and Sobble walk and talk. It was nice to know that they were friends; it made her feel bad for Scorbunny though.

"Really that's why, Arceus Skylor it looked like she was going to have a heart attack" Lydia knew Skylor was a big Leon fan like almost every other person in Galar. The girl screamed like a Loudred when she heard that Leon was raised in Postwick then started asking questions non-stop for a week. Lydia herself didn't really put Leon on a pedestal like many others and Ezra could care less about the guy. Though it was still pretty weird how Skylor mentioned that out of nowhere.

"You know they don't like talking about him" Lydia told Skylor as she waved at Wedgehurst citizens who congratulated the two on getting their endorsements. "Yeah, I know but, I was just curious that's all" Skylor told her friends as she started walking a little faster. Lydia sighed to herself, changing the subject to the Gym Leaders in Galar and what Skylors strategy was to beat them. Skylor surprisingly had a lot to say about her strategies now making Lydia wish she'd just kept her mouth shut.

After a couple of more hellos and getting info dumped the two finally made it to Postwick. Sobble and Grookey ran into the village jumping over the gated fence. The two trainers called out their names as the pokemon ran around the village. Surprisingly the two pokemon didn't mess up the decorations and the people in the village didn't seem to disturbed by them, they instead smiled and laughed at the hyper pokemon.

"Is that how they acted while at the lab?" Skylor asked remembering how tired the others looked.

"Yeah, explains why none of the other pokemon were out" Lydia said before rushing off to catch Grookey. Skylor did the same moments later.

Arceus, the two were pretty fast.

Sobble somehow even managed to get on top of a Wooloo and was now rolling around with it.

"Wooloo!" Its trainer shouted watching as her sheep rolled around the village with Sobble holding on for dear life.

"I'm sorry" Skylor quickly said to the villager before shouting out to Sobble.

Sobble quickly jumped to the ground and watched with the others as Wooloo rolled into the gated fence and opened it with the force the sheep did not stop though.

"Wooloo!" The trainer screamed again near the now opened fence. "It went into Slumbering weald" One of the other villagers said.

"Good job Sobble" Skylor sarcastically said. "Sob" the water lizard said, apologizing. "Great, I'm sorry Mia," Skylor told the villager. "I'll go get him for you," Skylor told her as well. "Wait what?" Mia said, shocked that Skylor would go into the foggy forest, she didn't even seem scared! "Are you serious?" The other one said.

"Yeah, my pokemon was the cause for this after all" Skylor said stepping closer to the forest entrance. "Come on Sobble" Skylor shouted out the lizard then hopped onto her shoulder.

Skylor ignored the people's shouts for her not to and ventured into the woods. The two watched as she disappeared in seconds.

"Hey Skylor I finally managed to get Grookey to calm down, anyway what was that crash about!?" Lydia who now had Grookey on her shoulder asked. Realizing that the fence was wide open, two of the villagers looked at her with worried faces.

"Where's Skylor?"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Slumbering weald was once seen as a forbidden area to be in said to be guarded by the sword and shield dogs. That all changed 5 years ago since both the rusted weapons were taken to battle Eternatus and never returned. The two dogs disappeared as well said to be living in the rusted weapons themselves since they wouldn't appear anymore when you reached the altar. The fog as well died down to. The people were still afraid of the forest Skylor never really saw why, the dogs were gone now and the pokemon aren't really that strong just Rookidees and Skwovet who Sobble easily took down with Tackles.

"Wooloo!" Skylor shouted out hearing her voice echo on in the forest. Hm, who knew forests could do that?

"Phan?" Skylor heard a voice say behind her.

Turning around Skylor saw the pokemon with its wispy black body and nubby arms. With a brown tree stump as its head and wavy branches on each side, which also had green leaves near the tips. Its dark red eyes were visible through two dark holes.

Skylor remembered at least hearing the pokemons name before either from Ezra or Sonia, though she couldn't remember its name at the moment.

"Phan" it said again hovering around Skylor. Sobble had already gone into a fighting stance waiting for the orders to Tackle the stump.

Skylor could see it was curious on who she and Sobble likely were.

"Hi" Skylor greeted the pokemon who stopped and stared at her again.

"Phan" It happily said, pretty friendly for a wild pokemon.

"My names Skylor," She said, holding out her pinkie for it to shake. The pokemon happily did, Sobble watched on as the pokemon shook its trainers finger, Sobble could see that the pokemon didn't appear to be threatening, just friendly.

The pokemon's eyes widened like it realized something. "Phan" it said again pulling Skylor pinkie. Sobble took that as a hostile attack and spit out water at it. It ignored the move making Sobble angry. It quickly crawled onto Skylor's shoulder and shouted at the stump. Skylor guessed that the pokemon managed to explain itself since 2 minutes later Sobble hopped off her shoulder and pulled at her pants to follow the stump.

It took only a couple of moments for them to reach the area. It was a cave. "This forest has a cave," Skylor said as a fluffy white ball came out and stopped near her.

"Baa" It was Wooloo! "There you are" Skylor grabbed the small sheep trying her best to carry it, but its wool kept getting in her face and she eventually put it down.

"Okay, how do you get out?" Skylor questioned looking around.

The stump pokemon once again called out for the three pointing at the direction it wanted them to go.

The pokemon led the three to another part of the forest, Skylor heard a voice calling out for her which sounded like her mothers. Makes sense seeing as she'd been gone for who knows how long. When you look up all you see is fog so for all she knew she was in there for hours. Skylor hoped that wasn't true, her mother must be worried sick.

Skylor shouted back to her possible mother. Moments later she was tackled by a purple pokemon. "Elio!" Skylor laughed as the pokemon cuddled her. Moments later her mother, and Lydia's father appeared. "Skylor!" Naomi shouted helping her daughter up to her legs and then hugging her.

"Thank Arceus," Brayden said with a sigh. "Hey you found the Wooloo too." "Yeah, the little guy was hiding in a cave."

"Of course you'd do something like that," Naomi said, shaking her head left and right. "You never were scared of these forests."

Skylor laughed "It's okay mom besides we found Wooloo after all."

Naomi sighed "I guess I shouldn't be that worried anymore, after all tomorrow youll be going on your adventure."

"Yeah this little rescue shows that I'm ready for my journey!" Skylor said excitedly, putting her fist up in the air, Sobble as well did the same.

"Yeah sure, but we should probably go back. Lydias worried about you" Brayden said, petting Wooloo to get its attention. The sheep baaed at him in a affectionate way.

"Oh yeah Lydia, I forgot about her."

"She was the one who told us along with Mia and Bell, those two explained that you went in to rescue Wooloo after Sobble rolled on him like a barrel."

"Yeah we did" Skylor said gazing at Sobble who felt guilt over all of this. Sobble was now apologizing to Wooloo a couple of words later and the two seemed happy. Sobble once again crawled onto Wooloos back. Wooloo seemed happy now with Sobble on his back.

"Come on, I'll lead us out" Brayden said, turning around and heading off in the direction they came from.

Turns out they were really close to the village since after a few steps they were back.

"Wooloo!" Mia called out, the sheep ran to her baaing all the way. Sobble quickly jumped off not wanting another incident.

"Thank you Skylor" Mia said, cuddling the sheep tears forming near her eyes.

"Now now there's no need to cry" Brayden told the woman helping her up from the ground, Wooloo still clutched in her arms. "Right, thank you again Skylor" Mia said once again, then running off to help Bell get ready for the party.

"Skylor!" Lydia shouted out running up to her friend and shaking her. "Why would you go into the forest!", "Our parents told us to never go in there!"

"It's okay Lydia, I'm fine, no injuries" Skylor said, getting Lydia to stop shaking her. "See" pulling down her hoodie sleeves showing Lydia that she hadn't gotten a bruise or scratch.

"Skylor you left without telling me of course I'd be worried sick."

"I...I know I'm sorry Lydia, but it was Sobbles fault Wooloo went into the Weald and I had to get him back" Skylor explained.

Lydia huffed "Just don't leave me like that again." Skylor shook her head in agreement.

"Trust me you'll both need each other, the Kingdoms aren't really close to each other" Brayden told them. "Yeah, you'll need to do a lot of walking" Naomi commented.

"Can't we just ride the trains?" Skylor asked.

"Come on sweetie, where's the fun in that, besides you'll need the experience, the Kings and Queens don't go easy on challengers." Naomi snickered.

"Aw man." the two kids sighed.

"Skylor, Lydia!" Ezra shouted out running up to the four humans and two pokemon. Wooloo wasn't with him though.

"What is it Ez?" Lydia asked.

"We finished installing the Pokedex into your phones." He said with a smile.

"Great! But where are they?" Skylor asked seeing as Ezra wasn't holding their phones.

"Yeah about that...Sonias is trying to catch them" Ezra said, turning around. "Catch?" the four asked.

They soon heard Sonia shouting at someone. Sonia then came into their view being dragged by the two kids phones? Yamper chasing after her barking at the phones.

She came to a sudden stop in front of the people.

"Our Owners!" the phones shouted, being released from Sonias hands. The two hovered around their respective trainers in delight.

"Of course you'd give them Rotom phones" Brayden laughed, slapping himself in the head for not realizing it earlier.

"Yeah" Sonia said tiredly the phones dragged her around once she managed to get hold of them. It was a miracle she even got her without bumping into anyone. "Most challengers have one, I thought it would be great for Skylor and Lydia to have one two." "But who knew they'd be so energetic?" Sonia said with a laugh. She didn't really use Rotom phones herself nor did anyone else around here. Magnolia never really liked using Rotoms either especially after the whole incident with a Heat Rotom.

"Anyway these little guys serve as your Pokedexs, Town Map, and can set up Camps for you, if you have the Camping Gear of course" Sonia explained.

"That's so cool" Skylor said, observing the phone in her hand.

"Hey wait, we don't really have the gear for camping" Lydia said, upset.

Brayden ruffled her hair "Don't worry sweetie we bought you one, you'll get it tomorrow."

"Don't worry I have one for you Skylor" Naomi told her daughter knowing well she was about to ask that same question.

"Awesome!" The two said high fiving each other.

"Now how about you guys go learn about your new phones while I fix the fence" Brayden said examining the damage to the fence it wasn't too bad but would take an hour or two.

"Yeah come on kids tomorrow's your big day after all, how about you guys go to the lab and will call you when the party is ready" Sonia insisted. "Yeah you guys probably won't see the lab pokemon for a while" Ezra added in knowing that the two would instead beat every poor wild pokemon on Route 2 once they got there. Of course both of their eyes light up after hearing that. "Of course how could I be so dumb, Skylor we have to say goodbye to all of them" Lydia told the other girl. "Yeah come on" Skylor said, running off Lydia close behind. Ezra gave a little wink at Sonia and then chased after them.

The stump pokemon hid near a tree watching as three people talked and laughed about something as the yellow dog watched them playfully. He was curious about them. It was weird he felt like he should go to them and ask them for something. But for what? Direction? He was already home. Food? He had plenty to eat. He just wanted to continue on with his life but just couldn't. He didn't even know there was a village here. The stump watched on as they fixed the gate thing that separated the village from the forest. He could always float up high and go over it like that. He wanted to. But how?

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rose watched from the windows as the fireworks went off celebrating the ones chosen to compete for a chance at Leon's title. It was a pointless thing to do, if Rose had the power he'd just make a new rule saying that no more trainers could battle him but that was to risky, all the protest and anger he'd have to deal with yeah it was just better to just give those kids hope make them spend days getting the badges and then have Leon or another challenger crush their dreams. Happens in all the other regions.

Rose looked over at the trash can near his chair and a shredded letter of endorsement from Leon was in there. Leon had asked him to give it to his brother. Rose said he would and after leaving simply had his Arcanine destroy it. The kid wouldn't need it, heck Rose didn't even know where he was probably still in Postwick.

Oleana walked in. She was a tall woman with fair skin, green eyes, and long blonde hair. Wearing a long white coat, a red blouse, a black pencil skirt, gray tights, and matching black high heels. Rose had offered her many dresses before but she declined all of them preferring these clothes instead.

She as well wears a black choker, hoop earrings, and a bracelet. Her lips and nails, painted in red.

"Rose," she said with a bow. "You wished to speak to me."

"Of course Oleana, I need you to go over to Postwick tomorrow with a couple of our employees" Rose told her. Oleanas expression didn't really change but Rose could see that she was confused. "The village? Why?" she asked.

Rose chuckled "Remember the Champions brother, I need you to retrieve him for me."

"But Rose, we haven't kept tabs on the child and it's been 5 years" Oleana stated.

"I know but he still has to be there, he should be about 10 now too, the same age I first met Leon."

"I have plans for him, Oleana sure I've ignored his existence for a while but now he can be really useful."

"After all Leon's been getting pretty rusty I set him up to fight a steel type and he lost with his fire type" Rose sighed "Maybe it's time we get a new Champion."

Oleana nodded her head understanding what he planned. "So tomorrow during the Ceremony you and a couple of employees go and find the boy, and if he's at the Ceremony then I'll bring him myself."

"And if he's not at either of the locations?" Oleana asked.

"Don't worry I'll have a couple of my people do somethings and after a while they will find him."


	5. The Journey Finally Begins!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I finally finished the beginning and can actually start the things I've wanted to do, which I’m definitely excited for since I wanted to add more things like more megas, gigantamax, more regional variants, and even beta pokemon. Can't wait to start writing things like that!

The celebration lasted all through the night, sure the kids went to sleep at about nine or ten but that didn't really stop the adults. Since Postwick and technically Wedgehurst have gym challengers for this year it was worth celebrating for about the whole night. By morning the decorations were still up but most of the people were inside likely having a hangover from the colored drinks they had. Despite that people from the village and town were still up of course.

Skylor wore palette swaps of her clothes from yesterday. Now brown hoodie, red loose top shirtwhite, leather trousers and white sneakers.

Her Sobble who she learned was female at the party was given the name Aqua. Skylor and Aqua were at the station with Naomi and Elio. Lydia and her Grookey which she named Aspen were coming in a couple of minutes.

“Hey mom how far did you get into your journey before quitting?” Skylor asked as Aqua waited for her friend. 

“Well Skylor I never really cared about fighting the gyms, I was just bored one day, took Elio out and didn’t come back for months.” Naomi said. “Sure getting all of the badges and becoming Champion would be nice but...I didn't really want to do that and besides years ago the whole endorsement thing didn't exist so there was no reason to become Champion, back then when you got the badges you could just go up to the Champions face and ask for a battle.”

“But then King Rose came along and said that only a certain few can challenge the gyms.” Naomi commented. 

“So Skylor, do me a favor and enjoy your adventure with your friends both human and pokemon.” 

Skylor shook her head as a response. “Yeah sure besides me and Lydia we'll be together for the most part, Aquas here too.” Aqua gave an affirmative Sob as a response still glued to the window. “Of course besides you have six months to collect the ten badges all you really need is the type advantage and you are good for that gym.”

Galar was different in that kind of way. The whole gym event started in February and last until July there were also ten gyms instead of eight the other two were Rock and Ghost gyms that were allowed due to the Gym Leaders being related to the Ice and Fighting leaders respectively. Defeating all of them is necessary for the Champion Cup, something people liked until they started their journey and were missing one gym badge but hey you can't just put two gyms out of business because of that.

Aqua's eyes sparkled as she noticed Aspen and Lydia along with her parents heading near the station. Aqua jumped off the bench onto a now pissed off Elio and rushed off and Tackled Aspen to the ground. Aspen delivered a Tackle back which got Aqua off of him. Aqua accepted it and the two rushed back to the station. 

The three humans paid no mind to them and walked into the station themselves.

Lydia wore a yellow ribbon smock top, blue skinny jeans, aqua mary jane shoes, and had a beige satchel bag. (A/N forgot to mention what she was wearing in the last chapter so opps :)

Aqua and Aspen went over to the window and talked to each other, Elio was keeping an eye on them from the side due to them, liking to Tackle each other. 

“You kids have everything right, supplies, money, the pokemon?” Alina asked the children. 

“Don't worry Al these two should do just fine especially with those little monsters” Naomi reassured her, and also giving a smirk at the two partially offended starters. 

“Yeah and besides if they do get in trouble, Lydia has a secret weapon.” Brayden mentioned. “Something from my ranger days.” 

Brayden, like he just said, was a pokemon ranger, before he married Alina. He’d dealt with a lot of people back in his hay day: Poachers, Hunters, and some Teams called Pinchers and Societea. After getting married he quit being a ranger and moved to both Galar and the village. Due to his past job many in Postwick saw him as a kindave protector for the village often going to him when there was danger which of course doesn't happen often but hey sometimes the wild pokemon get mad or cause trouble and you'll need the guy who was trained to help them. 

Lydia definitely had some experience with the stylus they had in their house, since she'd used it on wild pokemon before, it made them calmer so it was a good item to have around since they'd be going out and encountering possibly dangerous pokemon. 

“Okay so the train should be here in thirty minutes, now once you guys get there you should sign up for the competition since it ends at 3:00 pm and you guys should be there by 1:00 pm.” Alina predicted it was 9:30 right now so the train would come at 10:00 and it would be a three hour ride so they should be at LaRousse City by 1:00. 

“Great, anyway.” Naomi gave a cheeky smile at Elio before nearing Skylors ears “By the way Skylor can you get Elio a little friend, he’ll be lonely with you gone so maybe you could get him an eeveelution friend?” Naomi asked as Elio watched over Aqua and Aspen, Elio had looked their way for a second but turned around to watch over them. “Yeah sure mom maybe I'll get him a Umbreon friend” Skylor knew that Eevees were common in Scarlet Field so getting one should be easy enough…. and she just realized her mom basically wants to get Elio a girlfriend or boyfriend depending on the Eevees gender, eh why not Elio probably old enough to date anyway. 

“Oh it looks like we're the last ones.” Sonia chirped as she and Ezra walked in. Ezra wore a black hoodie on, with a tan loose top, cuffed jeans, red sneaker on, and a brown leather-trimmed bag on his back. 

Strangely the Professor wasn't with them. 

“Why are you carrying that bag around Ez?” Lydia asked. Ezra smiled “Because I'm coming with you.” Ezra revealed. “Really?” The two girls asked in confusion, the other adults apart from Sonia had the same confused face, this news came out of nowhere Ezra never really showed interest in leaving Wedgehurst nor did anyone really think he would due to him being the Professor's nephew and all. 

“Yeah just because I’m not doing the Gym challenge doesn't mean I still can't go with you two” Ezra pulled out a poke ball “And besides Cinder would miss his friends.” With a flash of light the fire starter Scorbunny appeared.

“Scor” Cinder greeted the people in the station.

“Oh I’ve been wondering what happened to that Scorbunny.” Skylor said as her and Lydia's Rotom phones suddenly came out of their owners bags and surrounded Cinder.  _ “Scorbunny the rabbit pokemon, a warm-up of running around gets fire energy coursing through this pokemon's body. Once that happens, it's ready to fight at full power.”  _ Both phones said in sync. They did that a lot yesterday since there were a couple of pokemon at the party and also the lab, the two phones almost got crushed twice by a Crustle and Pangoro who they were bothering.

After that little fact the two retrieved back into their owners bags. 

“Arceus, that's going to be more annoying when we get to LaRousse City.” Lydia sighed. 

“Hey wait a minute.” Skylor said, getting the other's attention. “Does the Professor know about Ezra wanting to leave Wedgehurst?” 

Both Sonia and Ezra cringed at the question.

“No, they didn't” The Professor's stern voice stated behind Sonia. 

Causing Sonia to jump back a little “Grandma.” “Auntie.” Sonia and Ezra said respectively.

“Hey it looks like you came after all.” Sonia said. “Of course I would, we have two Gym challengers to send off and I also saw right through those Dittos.” Professor Magnolia stated. “What Dittos?” Sonia asked looking at Ezra who was mentally telling Sonia to be quiet. The other adults realized that this conversation isn't going anywhere and they had at least ten or so minutes before the train arrived. 

“Hey Magnolia, Ezras decided that he wants to go on his own little journey across Galar.” Naomi said in a cheerful manner. Magnolia's face didn't really change but her eyes did seem to soften, so that was process. “Yeah, with Skylor and Lydia leaving he could you know get lonely.” Brayden said in a somber tone that didn't really do much to Magnolia. “We have more than enough pokemon to keep him company, like the new Scrobunny he now has.” Magnolia said addressing Cinder who was with the other two starters now. “Oh come one Magnolia we have about ten minutes before the train arrives and Ezra from the looks of it has already packed up, so come on why not let him go with the two nothing interesting ever happens around here.” Alina spat out. Magnolia snickered at Alina “Goodness Alina I wasn't expecting that kind of attitude from you of all people.” Magnolia said with a laugh causing Alina to blush in embarrassment and confusing everyone since Magnolia had shifted from serious to light hearted. Magnolia turned her head to Ezra giving a smile “Of course you can go with the others Ezra.” 

His eyes brighten upped at that statement as did Sonias. 

While Skylor, Lydia, and the starters cheered. 

“Well that was easier than I expected.” Sonia said grateful that her grandma didn't try to drag both of them back to the lab after a big NO, or stall until the train came and then drag them off. Her grandma was sweet but you never want to make her mad and hopefully she doesn't mention the Dittos once they go back or she’ll get an earful. 

Magnolia chuckled “Of course it was, I was hoping he'd want to, the reason I put on that cold act was because of the Ditto thing.” Magnolia revealed.

“Oh great so we just wasted like seven minutes over this.” Naomi said looking at the clock on the far left of the wall it was 9:57 and she could hear the train in the distance, which was the reason why Alina sounded irritated. 

“Anyways Skylor, Lydia I want the two of you to protect Ezra for me okay?” Sonia asked the girls. “Ha don’t worry we'll bring him back in one piece.” Lydia promised. “Or most of him.” Skylor joked.

“Right, then my knights off we go to LaRousse City.” Ezra said as one cue the train approached.

The starters climbed onto their respective trainers shoulders as the kids got on the train.

“Be careful Skylor, I expect to see you in one piece as well.” Naomi told her daughter. As Elio cried an agreement. “Don't worry mom I’ll come back as Champion.” 

“Stay safe Lydia.” “Yeah and only use the stylus on aggressive pokemon.” Alina and Brayden told Lydia who smiled back at them. “Don't worry I wont abuse my powers or get myself killed alright.”

“Stay out of danger Ezra, and make sure the other two dont kill anyone.” “Cinder you better keep him safe or so help me.” Sonia and Magnolia told Ezra. While partially offending the other two and threatening Cinder. “Of course I will, I’ll send some new pokemon I catch to the lab too.” 

And with one final goodbye the kids set off on their journeys!

The trains table was crimson red on the top, the sides and bottom were black. The four seats were comfy and had an orchid tone. 

Skylor and Lydia sat at the right while Ezra and his now out Wooloo sat on the left. The other three pokemon were returned back to their balls, since they definitely couldn't sit still for three hours, so keeping them out was a disaster waiting to happen. 

The train was peaceful, and there was a melody playing from the speakers to.

“I highly recommend fighting the Turffield Leader, King Milo first, he is the closest to LaRousse after all.” Skylors Rotom suggested showing an image of the city. 

Turffield despite not really looking like a city was considered one in the eyes of the people. There weren't any skyscraper buildings, roads or sidewalks. It was more of a wider Wedgehurst which was the grass Gym leader's ideal image. The current Gym leader Milo inherited his title from his dad who had the same thing happen to him.

The Gyms in Galar had a Monarchy in their cities if the current Gym leader either resigns or dies then their children or other family member would become the next leader. However if they had no other relatives to take over the leader if alive would choose and train someone to take over, and if the leader was dead then the title of Gym leader was up for grabs and anyone could do it, that's exactly how Raihan got his spot at Hammerlocke.

“Hm, we both don't really have a good type advantage against him though.” Skylor told Lydia.

“Yeah, Aqua would get destroyed by him while Aspen would have a long and tedious fight.” Lydia said as a mental image played in her mind.

_ The battle had gone on for thirty minutes now and most of the crowd had either fallen asleep or left to do something other than waste their time. _

_ Aqua was laying in the far left out of the crowd's viewpoint covered in bruises and cuts Milos Petilil caused. As Aspen fought for victory against the leaders Eldegoss. The Eldegoss had lost some of its cotton since Aspen pulled it out and Aspen had no stick since Eldegoss chucked it across the stadium and had it hit Aqua straight on the head. As much as Aspen wanted to go grab the stick he’d be open to a Round or Tackle. Aspen took dirt and threw it at Eldegoss eyes blinding the pokemon and then SCRATCH the Eldegoss tumbled over but wasn’t out yet but it did look more tired so one more Scratch should do- _

_ “Eldegoss uses Synthesis!” Milo ordered from the top of the battle field. Eldegoss obeyed and with just like that half of the scratch marks it had were gone bits of cotton came back to. Aspen was dumbfounded as Eldegoss knocked him unconscious. The remaining people cheered since the stupid battle was over and Eldegoss had won.  _

Lydia shaked off that image looking down at Aspens ball.

“Grass types have many weaknesses.” Lydia's Rotom chimed in showing an image of a Rookidee, Blipbug, Toxel, Sizzlipede, and one of their Galarian Darumaka for everyone to see.

“Grass types are weak against.”

“Flying.” Rookidee was highlighted.

“Bug.” Blipbug was highlighted.

“Poison.” Toxel was highlighted.

“Fire.” Sizzlipede was highlighted.

“And Ice.” Galarian Darumaka was highlighted. 

“If the two of you manage to get at least one of these then you'll be fine.” The Rotom explained.

“Great so we can- Ezra what are you doing?” Skylor asked mid way her sentence since Ezra with his hands were digging into Wooloo’s wool while the sheep pokemon had a disgusted face.

“Wooloo told me he felt something moving in his wool.” He explained trying to grip the possible pokemon, Wooloo’s had deep wool that smaller pokemon could hide or even live in.

“Maybe it's a pokemon from the lab.” Lydia guessed as Ezra gripped something and pulled it out.

It was a Phantump.

The Phantump fussed making Ezra let go of its branches.

The Phantump looked at Skylor and let out a happy cry. 

“Oh it's you.” Skylor remembered. “The pokemon that helped me in the forest.” Skylor said as the pokemon nodded.

_ “Phantump the stump pokemon, according to legend, medicine to cure any illness can be made by plucking the green leaves on its head, brewing them, and boiling down the liquid.”  _ Skylors Rotom explained, Lydia's Rotom replaced the pokemon pictures with those of a Phantump including a white and blue one. 

“Oh so your name's Phantump.” Skylor said as the pokemon surprisingly shook its head left to right. “Wait no?” Skylor asked. “Phan Phan.” The stump said.

“He wants you to call him Zayden.” Skylors Rotom revealed Zayden shook his head in agreement.

“That's weird pokemon don't really just have regular names.” Lydia notated. “Maybe he belonged to another trainer before, Phantumps aren't really known for living in Slumbering Weald.” Ezra guessed as Zayden spoke to Skylors Rotom using him as a translator. 

“Oh Skylor it looks like Zayden wants to join you.” The Rotom declared. “Phan.” The pokemon cried again. “Oh sure you can join my team.” Skylor took out a poke ball and in a flash Zayden tapped it, went in it, and stayed in it as the third shake happened. “Great my second pokemon.” Skylor happily declared hugging the ball with her hands. 

“Well okay that happened anyway Rotom how many more hours do we have left?” Lydia asked. “It hasn't even been an hour yet.”

The kids groaned. “Okay how about we wait until we arrive at LaRousse City to think about the Gyms.” Ezra suggested. “Yeah sure, Rotom can you play one of Milo’s battles from Poketube?” Lydia asked. 

The Rotom chose a battle between Milo and a last year challenger.

“Honey can save you-”

“Ugh.” The kids groaned again.


	6. The Ceremony!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ceremony for the new Gym challengers has begun, with Champions and Elite Fours from the other regions running around Galar, another curb-stomping battle between Steven and Leon, and Rose's reasoning for bringing so many important people to Galar in the first place. This year's Ceremony surely won't be forgotten by anyone in the stadiums.

LaRousse City was where the Ceremonies were held every year; it was also the second largest city in Galar, the first being Wyndon. It's powered by wind parks, that Bird Keepers are kept in charge of.

Due to LaRousse being where the Ceremony is and how cheap the balls, potions, and necessary items are, most trainers start their journey there. 

Which is a good choice since you really don't want your first Gym battle to be against Raihans Flygon or Piers Malamar.

Going to the Ceremony isn't really necessary but making sure you're signed up for the challenge is whether online or in person, if your name isn't on whatever list King Rose has then you can't challenge the Gym leaders. 

The city was definitely overwhelming for the three kids. Skylor was the only one in the group who's actually been in a city before but Hammerlocke wasn't nearly as big as LaRousse.

The three decided to stay in the train station for a while and map out their surroundings. It was 1:00 pm and they had two hours to find the Battle Tower which was actually easy. “You're kidding me right?” 

“No, from what the map shows all we need to do is head straight until we see a giant tower with a poke ball on top.” Ezra explained putting his finger on the station and moving it up to the poke ball building that the menu key labeled Battle Tower. “Great then come on you two we have two hours!” Skylor yelled already halfway to the door while people gave her glares. “You guys go ahead, I'll catch up to you guys later.” Ezra continued examining the map, trying to find where the exit of the city is. “You're not coming?” Lydia asked, it didn't feel like a good idea to separate in a pretty big city. “Don't worry, your Rotom phone can track my regular one and also I don't want to be associated with Skylor right now.” Ezra told Lydia. “Really that's so cool!, Anyway bye Ezra, Wooloo” Lydia ran off after Skylor.

Ezra sheepishly looked over at Wooloo who gave a stare back. “Okay buddy lets do some exploring.” 

\----------------------------------------------

The Battle Tower was a stained glass building with images of poke balls, great balls, and ultra balls all over it. Rushing in Skylor was greeted with cold air hitting her and then Lydia bumping into her, Skylor had managed to stop them both from falling down, by steadying her legs. “Sorry Sky, I didn't know the tower had automatic doors.” “Honestly you're lucky you crashed onto me and not a glass door, Lydia.”

The two then took a moment to catch their breaths. “Anyway where's Ezra?” Skylor asked, noticing that he was missing. 

“Him, oh he wanted to explore the city, and he was too embarrassed of us to show up.” Lydia explained looking around the area. Skylor shrugged “Can't blame him, I almost ran into a lot of people, LaRousse is more crowded than Postwick or Wedgehurst after all.”

“Um excuse me, can I help you two?” The woman behind the counter asked. “Are you two here for the Ceremony?” She asked as the kids came closer to her. 

“Yeah my name's Skylor and this is Lydia.” The two handed over their endorsements to the lady. She opened them up and started typing words into the computer next to her. “Oh you two are from Postwick, we haven't had Postwick representatives in five years.” The lady said as she clasped her hands. “I must tell King Rose about this.” She said typing in more words into the computer. “You kids can go to floor five and take your endorsements.” The woman told the girls handing the endorsements back.

The two exchanged confused looks but went to the elevator anyway since the lady clearly was busy now. 

“Oh great, that ladys probably going to tell the King about us now.” Lydia muttered. “What if he wants to meet us Skylor, what if I say something bad in front of him!” Lydia nervously yelled. Good thing they were in an elevator.

“Don't worry Lydia I doubt the King would want to see us. He's too busy with the Ceremony to meet up with us.” Well Skylor never thought she would say something like that about the King. And what if the King did show up to meet them Arceus she’d probably die from embarrassment or stutter like crazy.

“Yeah you're probably right anyway we're here.” Lydia said as the doors slid open.

The room had a lot of trainers in it, wearing uniforms with numbers on the back with different colors and symbols like leaves, and lightning. 

The competitors for the Ceremony were just hanging around, watching the flat screen t.v showcasing Melony’s Mr. Rime fighting Bea’s Hawlucha, or indulging on the treats that were left for them on the fold up table that was covered by a red velvet cloth. 

“Hello.” The man behind another counter said. His counter was right next to the elevator.

Lydia did the talking this time “Hi, my name’s Lydia this is Skylor and here are our endorsements.” The two handed over their endorsements and silently begged that the man wouldn't say that they were Postwick representatives since that would likely make them stand out to the others. The man looked down at the envelopes and his eyes looked surprised but he didn't say anything about them being from Postwick. “Okay now what number do you two want your uniform to have?” The man asked. 

“872.” Skylor said. “771” Lydia said.

“Okay then, can you guys please come this way.” The man said, pulling up the counter’s exit. “Just go to that door to get your uniforms.” The man explained as the two obeyed and went in.

\----------------------------------------------

The city wasn't as overwhelming as it was at first. Sure the city was big but there really weren't that many people on the streets anymore. Of course the Ceremony was in two hours so that was probably why. But it didn't really feel all that different from Postwick or Wedgehurst. Especially since people weren't giving him glares, or talking about him behind his back like they do in movies and tv shows. Ezra felt stupid for thinking that the tv shows he watched was accurate to real life but those shows and the news were the only times he actually gets exposed to to the cities, he sometimes forgets how big Galar really is and how places like LaRousse and Wyndon are very very different to Postwick and Wedgehurst. 

Glancing at Wooloo the sheep seemed to like the city turning his head left to right to look at the cafes, and places to shop at. 

Ezra had heard that the cafes in the cities give you the option to battle some poor minimum wage employee for some stones, and croissants something Skylor and Lydia would probably gladly do in a double battle but maybe it was better to tell them about that when they had at least Allisters badge since the employees didn't have food themed pokemon like Milcery or Applin no they had ones like Runerigus and Chandelure, yeah despite people normally associating cafes with food themed, fire, or fairy type pokemon. The employees usually had ghost, or dark types that were also very strong so unless he wanted to be cruel and watch Aqua, Aspen, and his friends self esteem get crushed by a Dark Pulse from an employee who makes five dollars an hour it would be best to keep that information to himself. 

Ezra heard shouting coming from up ahead that the people that were out seemed to ignore. Were people shouting at each other a common occurrence in cities? 

Following the noise Ezra and Wooloo stared ahead at the commotion.

A man and woman wearing black and white jackets, pants, and caps. With white belts holding their pokemon and shades on getting yelled at by two men with ridiculous hairstyles.

Okay Ezra knew that the man and woman were a part of the Kings group called Macro Cosmos but he had no clue who the men were.

Both men wore tuxedos one being red and another blue. The red one had a shield like hairstyle while the blue one had a sword hairstyle and judging from the same hair and eye color they were likely siblings. 

“You're ‘King’ has no right to keep us out of that inn!” The blue one shouted pointing at the building with a picture of a Budew on top with the words Budew Inn on it. 

The red one huffed and put his arm across his brother as if his brother was going to attack the two who had their arms crossed with a stern look on their face. “The King has had enough of your childish behavior.” The man sternly said. “You two arent allowed in the inns, or hotels of 

LaRousse, Turffield, Hulbury, Motostoke, Stow-on-Side, Florando, Ballonlea, Circhester, Crown, Spikemuth, Hammerlocke, and Wyndon due to you two always causing ruckuses their.” The female stated in the same stern tone. 

The men let out an exaggerated gasp. “Just what have we done to deserve this!” The red one now shouted. These guys really liked taking turns to speak for some reason. 

The Marco Cosmo employees looked at each other with “really” on their face. “You two have been spreading propaganda about the King for years, trying to get the Gym challengers to join this ‘cause’ of yours which is to overthrow the King may I add.” The woman hissed. “The King is sick of you two you're lucky he hasn't tried charging you two with treason.” She finished.

“I'll have you two know that we-”

The blue one was cut off. “Are the royal descendants of the ancient Kings but then this nobody took Galar away from you.” The Cosmo employees said in a monotone voice. 

The two brothers scowled, noticing Ezra was watching the scuffle or looked like he was, in reality he was still wondering which brother's hairstyle he hated more. 

They likely thought that he was one of the Gym challengers competing this year, and did not want him to spread around that the two were trying to overthrow the King to other challengers. 

So the two huffed once again and walked away from the scene.

The Marco Cosmo members noticed the boy to and came to the same conclusion going back into the inn. 

Ezra now had unknowingly stopped an argument and also decided that he hate’s the blue ones hair more than the red ones.

Snapping out of his train of thought Ezra noticed that the brothers and Cosmo employees had left possible after the Cosmos threatened to call the cops on them since they were not allowed to be in any of the inn or hotels that had Gyms or for LaRousse sake the Ceremony in them. So the brothers likely targeted Gym challengers for their crusade for obvious reasons. He’ll likely see those two again at some point during the journey, he’d definitely dread that day. 

Checking his phone it had only been thirty minutes. Ezra knew that there were no more tickets for the Ceremony, so going to the Battle Tower would be a waste of time but the inn would of course have the Ceremony being played in the lobby so staying near the inns area was a good choice. “Come on Wooloo how about we hit a cafe?” Ezra asked his sheep who gave a “Baa” in agreement with a thrilled face.

\----------------------------------------------

2½ hours later

King Rose once again introduced himself to the crowd. The people in the stadiums cheered on again in excitement as he withdrew a crocodilian pokemon that has a thick mink-colored body, white stomach. 

Iron colored armor like stones across its hands, legs, back and tail replacing the black stripes it's Unova counterpart has. 

Its head is slightly pointed and contains a distinctive light gray membrane that surrounds both eyes. The outline of the membrane angles upward sharply, coming to points above the top of its head.

Its long snout, containing a light gray stripe around the bridge, and large pointed nostrils on the end. Four of its rear and two of its front teeth slightly overlap its lower jaw.

The pokemon let out a vicious cry exciting the crowd more. Krookodile or Glarian Krookodile as people outside of Galar would call it. Unlike its ground/dark counterpart this one was ground/steel and was discovered by the King himself three years ago. Glarian Krookodile’s and its other two forms quickly took over Galar and nowadays it's extremely rare to find a ground/dark one running around.

The King raised his hand at the pokemon who settled down but still stared at the people and camera intensely. Weirdly enough Glarian Krookodile’s never seemed to be calm, tensing up was the closest they ever get to being calm. People liked comparing them to Vigoroth and Primeapes because of this. 

“Now I know that everyone gathered here and watching at home have been waiting for this moment! It is my pleasure to announce that this year's Gym challenge will now begin!”

The crowd's cheering got even louder. 

“Yes! The Gym challenge!” “Participants must defeat all ten of our Gym Leaders! Only the trainers who are considered worthy in the eyes of the Gym Leaders, and the Professor will have the honour of challenging our Champion!” “Now I would like to introduce you all and our challengers to them!” 

Rose threw an arm out to the left side of the stadium and right one cue the ten Gym leaders walked together.

  
  


A huge, muscular young man with peach-colored hair, green eyes, and fair skin with some slight freckles. He wore a beige sun hat with a green brim, a white t-shirt with some multicolored triangles and with the grass type symbol on it, green and black shorts, and matching black and green boots with a bush design.

“Milo the Turffield Gym leader, and specialist on grass types.”

A tall, slender black girl with long blue and black striped hair and blue eyes. She wore a gym uniform consisting of a white crop top and shorts with blue and orange details on it along with the water type symbol. For accessories, she wears hoop earrings, two armlets, and a blue single glove on her hand. As well as a belly chain and white and blue sandals with buoys on them.

“Nessa the Hulbury Gym leader, and specialist on water types.”

A middle-aged man with a muscular body, black eyes, and salt-and-pepper hair. He wore a red polo shirt with a fire type symbol, a black and red undershirt with long sleeves, white shorts with red and black details, red socks, and shoes of the same colors. He has a white and red towel on around his neck as well as a thumbless single glove.

“Kabu the Motostoke Gym leader, and specialist on fire types.”

A slender, fit young girl with black skin, grey eyes, and grey hair cut into a bob with a black and orange hairband in her hair that slightly resembles rabbit ears. She wears a skintight black bodysuit and a uniform that slightly resembles a modified karate gi. It consists of a cut-off white shirt with a black collar and some designs on it, including the fighting type and symbol. The shirt also has a black bow that sits just below her chest. To complete her uniform, she wears a pair of white shorts with orange and black details and a black and orange glove on her right hand. She also has grey knee pads.

“Bea Stow-on-Side Gym leader, and specialist on fighting types.”

A young boy with pale skin. With black hair that is fairly short, but with a few long strands in the front and a long curved cowlick at the back. On his face is a white mask with large holes for his eyes and mouth with motifs that look like Corsola's motifs on the sides. His outfit consists of a long-sleeved black shirt and shorts. Around the ends of the sleeves are rings of light purple, a pair on each one, and on the right sleeve is the ghost type symbol. His shirt has a purple and gold upside-down triangle on the front with a black and gold spirit-like shape in the middle. This same symbol also re-appears on his right pant leg. Around the neck of the shirt are two light purple collar folds. His shorts and shirt share a light purple dot-like pattern, and on the left pant leg are green Xs. Extending from his upper waist to his shoulders are two white suspenders, reuniting behind him in a Cursola's face intersection and on his left hand is a purple glove with black fingertips. On his feet are white and black shoes with ruffles on the top.

“Allister Florando Gym leader, and specialist on ghost types.”

An old, wrinkled, and white haired lady. Who is also hunched over, has pale-skinned, and a long, pointy nose, not unlike that of a witch. With makeup, purple eyeshadow and red lipstick on. Her eyes are blue and for clothing, she wears a very long pink and green dress, a green and black hat, and white shoes with purple fuzz on them with the fairy type symbol. To complete her outfit, she wears three arm bangles that match her dress, a black and pink glove, and a gigantic poofy purple scarf with three white mothball-like baubles hanging from it. She also carries a pink and green striped umbrella with a poofy purple design that matches her dress and scarf. 

“Opal the Ballonlea Gym leader, and specialist on fairy types.”

A large, plump woman with fair skin, blue eyes, and lightly painted fingernails. She has voluminous light grey hair that falls to her hips, along with a greyish-blue streak and a single unruly bang. For clothing, she wears thick clothes suitable for cold weather. Her outfit consists of a white turtleneck sweater with the Ice type symbol on it, a puffy white scarf, and a large white wool hat. She also wears blue-gray tights with white patterns and white shorts with a black design. To complete her outfit, she wears long white boots and a white and black glove on her right hand.

“Melony the Circhester Gym leader, and specialist on ice types.”

A tall and stocky young man with fair skin, beige hair with yellow highlights, and blue eyes. He wears a stylish outfit that consists of blue and black sunglasses, a brown and black jacket, and a white colored blazer with the rock symbol on it. He also wears grey and white shorts with a multitude of symbols on them, along with a contraption with which he carries his pokeball’s. Finally, he wears grey and blue shoes and has a gold necklace with a blue gemstone inset around his neck.

“Gordie the Crown City

Gym leader, and specialist on rock types.”

A slim, tired-looking young man with pallid skin. His droopy eyes are cyan-colored and he wears blue-gray eyeshadow around them. He has angular black eyebrows. There are lines in between his eyes, long, spiky, black-and-white hair that covers one side of his face and is tied in three ponytails. His ponytail has an alternating striped pattern.

He dons a black and magenta shorts jumpsuit with a cropped white jacket on top that has magenta diagonal stripes on the torso area and spikes on the wrist area. He wears a thumbless black glove on his right hand and is wearing a collar with a gray band. He dons a metal wristband and a white glove on his left hand, and a belt with pokeballs hanging from it. His shoes are grey with spikes pointing backward on the back of two bands around his shins. Under the shoes are black socks that might be connected to the bands but it is not confirmed. The heels of these shoes are a darker grey and shaped as skulls. The toes of the shoe are the same color.

“Pier’s the Spikemuth Gym leader, and specialist on dark types.”

A young man with a tall and slim build. He has black hair in a mohawk, light brown skin, and cyan-colored eyes. He wore a black hoodie with dark blue, orange, and tan-colored accents, the dragon type uniform, and dark blue/orange shoes, as well as an orange hairband. His outfit resembles his gym's type, dragon. The hoodie has a collar that resembles the teeth of an open mouth. The sleeves end as his elbows with orange cuffs stopping at his forearms

“And finally Raihan the Hammerlocke Gym leader, and specialist on dragon types.”

The Gym leaders stood in a line together, some waving at the crowd while the others remained still. They've become accustomed to this since they've been doing this for five or now six years. 

“Now let's see who some of the challengers for this year are!” Rose announced throwing his other arm out to the right side of the stadium and right one cue the trainers came as well.

Their uniforms symbolize who they were endorsed by.

In total there were seventy-two Gym challengers this year and actually every year, but only about twenty-five were at the Ceremony which was still a lot of people.

Stepping out Skylor felt blown away by the enormous crowd, that was cheering, chanting, and snapping pictures. Even with the protective glass Skylor thought she’d go deaf or blind before she even gets out of the stadium. Rotoms in camera form flew across the stadium recording the trainers for millions to see. Skylor knew that her mother, Elio, and everyone in Postwick were watching, finally happy to have resentatives.

It was all so overwhelming the crowd yelling around her surged through her body as well as Butterfree’s. Heart pumping like a Spoink’s. This was an incredible moment and she would never forget it. 

\----------------------------------------------

The Gym leaders and challengers both retreated back into their private areas. The Battle Tower was surprisingly wide enough to hold in just as many people as a stadium could. But anyway Rose still had more to say. “Now this year I have two surprises, one gaze your eyes at the top right over there!” Rose insisted, pointing up to where the crowd should look with a flash of light. A glass window was revealed showing three figures who were sitting on lounging chairs. 

The crowd cheered even louder than before at the sight of the three

A tall, and slender young lady with wavy knee-length creamy blonde hair that has bangs covering her left eye. Her eyes are grey. She wore a straight black leg trousers, with a long black coat with a V neck and black fur rimming the cuffs and running down the end of the coat and a large teardrop shaped ornament on the center of the coat, probably used as a fastener, she also dons a black top underneath. Her outfit is finished with black kitten heels and a yellow stripe on each shoe. For accessories she wore a large, black feathery ruff around her neck with two hair clips in her hair, both resembling two teardrop-shaped objects conjoined with a pale yellow stripe.

“Sinnoh Champion Cynthia!” Rose proudly declared.

A woman with short light brown hair that is designed in a somewhat star pattern with front bangs standing up, light blue eyes and violet eyeshadow. She wears a fairy-like white outfit with lots of gold trim is equipped with a white choker and white long-sleeved blazer with lapels that possess large buttons and also a small collar, the blazer finished with three petal-like ends and the sleeves have two golden lines on the cuffs. Two lacy objects on the back of her outfit resemble cloud-like wings that are likely to be connected to the blazer. She wore a simple white shirt with two golden lines near the end of the shirt. Finishing her attire, she wears short white shorts and low high heel boots, also the color white. She carries a pink purse and she wears a gold swan-shaped necklace called the mega charm which she uses for mega evolution. 

“Kalos Champion Diantha!” Rose declared proud once again.

And finally a tall, thin man with bright scarlet red spiked hair, pale skin, and dark eyes. Wearing a medieval-looking navy blue tunic with red-orange trim, a brown belt around his waist, and large black boots with orange two rings around the top of each boot. The cuffs of his long sleeves are black with orange zigzagging trim separating the cuff from the navy blue part of the sleeve. He sports a long, flowing cape around his neck which is black on the outside and crimson red on the inside.

“And finally Kanto Elite Four member, Lance!” Rose declared once again proud. 

The three looked on of course used to this attention but still gave smiles to the people and camera.

“They're the only ones who could make it to the Ceremony, but don't worry people after a couple of calls I’ve managed to get almost every Champion and Elite Four from the other regions here!” Rose revealed hyping the crowd up even more. “There here to see just how different Galar is from the other regions!” Rose explained to the crowd. 

“But for now our Champion Leon has a rematch to fight! As you know Leon lost to Steven in the exhibition match! So it got me thinking how would Steven handle Leon in a six on six fight!?” Rose asked the crowd as Leon and Steven both appeared on stage once again.

Leon he's confident self. While Steven looked confident but was more of wondering how he got roped into this, he’d been told three hours ago about the Ceremony and how he had to fight Leon again. When in reality all he wanted to do was explore Galar’s mine’s.

Though looking at Leon stoic face did make him feel a little nervous, he didn't do his signature pose, or give a confident smile. Arceus he took that loss pretty seriously didn’t he.

Leon slapped his face with both of his hands twice and threw out a 

a humanoid pokemon with a hollow torso that resembles a kimono. It wears a red band around its waist, reminiscent of an Obi. Its body lacks feet and it floats in the air like its counterpart. Its arms are connected to the sides of its head and flare at the wrists. The flared portion has a dappled light blue coloration. Its hands consist of three small fingers. The head is shaped similar to a sideways water droplet and is topped with two ice crystals that resemble horns. Its head has several holes on it, resembling a mask. Through two of these holes, crystal blue eyes with yellow sclera can be seen. It also has a mouth below this "mask".

“Fros.” The Froslass cried.

Didn't know Leon had one of those.

Steven drew out a silver-gray, avian pokemon with a long, metallic blue neck, legs, and tail. It has yellow eyes, a pointed beak with several pointed teeth, and a triangular crest on its head. There are red feathers under the sheaths that cover its sharp wings, and each feather can be moved independently. Its wings are actually hollow, allowing it to travel up to 185 mph (300 km/h). Its feet have three toes on them, two in front and one in back, and its tail has hooked ends.

“Ska.” It cried.

Steven decided that he'd at least give Leon the type advantage this time.

“3….2….1….GO!” Rose shouted.

\----------------------------------------------

Steven plopped onto the lounge chair next to Diantha. There had been seven chairs due to Rose calling seven regions.

The battle was a massacre on Steven’s side he expected Skarmory to go down due to type disadvantage but then his entire team apart from Metagross went down to Froslass. Even after mega evolving his Metagross lost to Leon Charizard which didn’t even dynamax. It had only been a day or two since their last battle, what did Leon give his pokemon? His Froslass couldn't be that strong on its own could it? But something Steven did notice as well was how his pokemon looked kind've withdrawn from the battle or just uncomfortable having pained expressions on their faces that they tried to hide for the sake of their trainer. After this meeting with Rose he definitely needed to go to a pokemon doctor. Pokemon Centers could heal a pokemon who've been damaged in a battle, if a pokemon was sick or breaks a bone then that wouldn't just heal easily, it took time like a humans would. 

Anyway the others didn't really mention the battle since Steven was now more concerned with taking over Devon Corporation due to his dad’s growing older, beside Leon was this region Champion no one would really care that he lost. 

Rose greeted each of them thanking them for being able to make it. Of course some of them were missing.

Ethan, Iris, and the now Champion Selene due to their ages were not called and Rose chose to have Lance, Alder, and Kukui come instead.

Red, Blue, and the now former Champion Kukui were in Alola trying to get to Galar.

Wallace was with his niece Lisia doing a performance in Sootopolis City.

And finally Alder was on a plane to Galar right now. 

They didn't even know where half of the Elite Four members were but most promised to show up.

“Now I bet you're wondering why I’ve called you guys here?” Rose asked. 

The four agreed.

“Well I have two reason let's start with the good one.” “Now as you guys should know I rule over Galar, not like one of those tyrants or anything like that I was mostly put in charge of the Gyms so I’m more of a Chairman than a King, but I due prefer being called a King it's a much more better title than Chairman.” Ross coughed “Anyway I’ve been thinking of expanding this whole event we have to the other regions.” Rose revealed.

“You want us to have yearly challenges like Galar, have our Gym Leaders and Professor’s pick those they want to endorse and give them five months to collect the badges?” Cynthia asked. Rose smiled “Yes of course you guys don't need to have it be as big of an event as we do though.”

The four looked at each other unsure of what to say.

“But Rose we don't control who gets to challenge the gyms and not, anyone can do it, that’s how it's been for decades.” Steven explained.

“And I want to change that, have it be more organized.” Rose stated.

“Hm, don't know Rose we barely ever get trainer’s who get all eight badges and besides our Elite Fours usually stomp them easily.” Lance stated he should know he’s a part of an Elite Four, and even less get to him, often being stomped by Lorelei, Bruno, or Agatha and having to go all the way back.

Rose sighed “Of course I understand, before I made this little tournament we used the same system you guys did, besides I’d be taking about twenty-eight people’s titles away.” Rose said, Galar used to have its own Elite Four who everyone knew were killed in the second Darkest Day along with the Champion. 

It became silent after that for a couple of moments. 

“So what about the second bad thing?” Diantha asked, breaking the silence.

Rose looked up at them “Oh you see I’m afraid Galar has a cult.” Rose revealed piping the other interest. “A cult?” Lance asked, he was the most experienced when it came to things like this since when he wasn't fulfilling his role as a Elite Four member, Lance was out taking down criminals who decided to even set foot on Kanto and Johto after Team Rockets almost come back he’d been more alert and helped in solving crimes. 

He’d never seen a cult though he knew that most or heck ever one of them was bad. Lance wasn't all that surprised that Galar had one with Rose being seen more as a King than a Chairman then there had to be at least a few people who wanted his head.

“So what kinda cult is it Destructive, Doomsday, Political, Polygamist, Racist, or Terrorist?” Lance asked. Ross was impressed that he knew their subcategories.

“Well we don't know what kind of cult it is but I know that they.” “Do both human and pokemon sacrifices.” Rose grimley revealed, the four could feel the pit in their stomachs as Rose said the word sacrifice. Could this be true have innocent people and pokemon in Galar been slaughtered? How long had this been going? And how many were dead now?

“We don't know how many have died in their hands, in fact I only found this news out about five months ago. But I decided to let the Gym challenge continue anyway, since if I didn’t then the people would start questioning why and no lie would settle them down.” Rose explained.

“Okay then, but why doesn't your Champion deal with this too?” Lance asked, since Leon was of course not in the room did the guy even know?

“Well Leon has a tendency of getting….lost.” Rose revealed.

“Oh that’s why I saw him running around Lumiose city asking for directions back to Galar.” Diantha remembered that day vividly people in Lumiose freaking out that the Galar Champion who was wearing normal clothes might she add was in Kalos asking him for pictures, and autographs. The poor guy looked confused as heck, Diantha remembered also that she was called to Lumiose by Meyer after Leon made his way into Lumiose Tower and almost caused a blackout. Clemont and Bonnie didn't mind him being in there but Meyer was still pretty pissed that the guy almost caused a blackout and basically asked Diantha to come pick him up. It was even more embarrassing since this was the first time the two actually meet in person, so yeah not a good impression on Leon's part. 

“Yeah, I also have him dealing with other things, since wild dynamax pokemon have been popping up here and there but please don't worry about them, they're pretty easy for Leon to defeat.” Rose stated.

The four didn't say much about that but we're definitely going to check in on that whole fiasco down the line.

“Well then it's settled Rose once the others get here we'll get started on finding that cult.” Lance stated.

Rose smiled again “Of course but don’t tell the Galar Gym leader’s about this either they won’t be able to help that much due to the challenge going on.” Okay so he had the Champion’s and Elite Four running that little errand. Rose now wondered how Oleana and his employees were doing. 

\----------------------------------------------

She heard people screaming from outside along with a pokemon cry she’d never heard before. Quickly getting up Sonia ordered her now growling Yamper to retrieve some pokeballs from the storage and her frightened grandma to go upstairs and hide. What was happening? Sonia wanted to glance out of the covered window but a knock at the door stopped her. It must be one of the frightened citizens she stupidly thought but it wasn't. The moment the door was opened Sonia came face to face with a Decidueye aiming one of its arrow’s right at her neck it looked ready to shoot any moment now. A person in a white sleeveless combat suit, light blue shoes and electronic helmet standing next to the Arrow Quill.

“Hello.” The female in the suit snickered. “Can you let me and my friends in?” She asked as two more watched behind her. 

  
  
  


**Glarian Krookodile**

**Intimidation Pokemon**

**Ground/Steel**

**_“A pokemon found by King Rose Glarian Krookodiles strangely don't like their dark typed forms, and will viciously attack one if seen due to this dark typed Krookodile’s stopped appearing in Galar and now only resides in Unova.”_ **

**_“The stones like substance on Krookodile’s body helps protect it from other pokemon, due to this they often like picking fights with pokemon wild or not and almost always are victorious.”_ **


	7. An Attack and Bulu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Postwick and Wedgehurst are attacked by a group called Team Comet, Sonia heads to LaRousse, the kids settle down at Fennel Valley, and Aspen remembers his friend Bulu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italic will be used for whenever the Rotom’s speak, and whenever there's a flashback or someone’s telling a story.  
> While Bold is when the pokemon speak (Whenever this happens it’s just the pokemon talking to each other, and trainer’s just hear them say their names, Rotom’s can understand and translate them though)

Sonia watched as the people in helmets raided the first floor and backyard. They were surprisingly pretty tidy, they didn't throw the papers onto the ground, they didn’t rummage through the drawers, they more or just examined the area looking for the pokemon no doubt.  
They didn’t bother looking upstairs and kind of just left Sonia on the sideline. Right next to the door may she add, the main reason she had not bolted out of there was because one that Decidueye would likely shoot her dead, and two outside was swarming with the helmets people too, so there was basically no escape.  
Only more people in helmets were outside now having forced the people and pokemon of Wedgehurst inside their homes and center. She knew that they were looking for something but what was it? She didn't know. Sonia prayed that gran and the people in Postwick were safe, because for all she knew the thing they wanted could be Slumbering Weald related.  
Looking back to the scene being displayed in front of her Sonia could see from the corner of her eyes Yamper on top of the stairs with a pokeball clutched in his mouth, hopefully the pokemon in there had a type advantage against the Decidueye.  
Yamper waited for the people to get distracted on some papers before bolting down the stairs and at Sonia. Decidueye jumped up in the air and with a glowing right wing dived straight down at poor Yampers body. Causing Yamper to let go of the ball which counted as throwing since a pokemon with a pale, gray body, a bright red crown and collar made of wide feathers and a single, thinner feather on each ear. Two tail feathers and three claws on each paw and a yellow, oval marking in the center of its forehead. Came out of it “Weavile!” It cried in anger at the Decidueye. Creating a purple energy sword in the palm of his hand and charging at Decidueye. Quickly slashing the wing that holded Yamper down. “Use Leaf Blade.” The trainer yelled, causing the edges of Decidueye's wings to glow light green.

Weavile blew a beam of wind with sparkling blue snow in it at Decidueye's way and while Decidueye became slower it was still fast enough to hit Weavile right on the neck, hurting the pokemon greatly. He let out a strangled cry as the other wing came crashing down on his neck.

Sonia watched on in horror. The poor Weavile, sure pokemon could withstand more than humans but even they had a weak spot most of them being the neck since hitting the neck too hard would result in it breaking and substantially killing the pokemon.

Weavile went into a protective stance as he waited for his neck to stop hurting. Decidueye jumped in the air once again and put its claws on Weaviles body in a similar manner as it did to Yamper.

“Weavile!” Sonia yelled, Weavile only responded with a gasp for air. Decidueye now stood on Weavile and put its left claws onto his neck causing the poor Sharp Claw to weeze. “Stop it you’ll kill him!” Sonia frantically yelled, she felt useless, she was just cornered on the side watching as someone was dying just like all those years ago. Tears threatened to spill but she holded them in since she knew damn well that the people were enjoying this sight, and would probably enjoy watching her cry tears. The three watched dropping whatever paper they were holding to watch the fight.  
One of them being the Arrow Quills trainer scoffed. “It's his fault for messing with my Decidueye, this Decidueye has gone through rigorous training to be at the state it is now, you're lucky I just don’t have it kill him.” She claimed. “Clearly what we're looking for isn't here, so..” A loud screech was heard in the building everyone except for Decidueye covered their ears, Weavile just wished that this torment would end already since he couldn't cover his ears either due to the pokemon standing on his back.  
Sonia knew that it was Exploud, who was currently on the top of the stairs. He stopped his screams after the preparators looked up at him clearly pissed off.  
Just then more of the pokemon that resided in the lab revealed themselves.

Staraptor, Bibarel, Boldore, Litleo, Lairon, Reuniclus, Swoobat, Pachirisu, Aromatisse, Dusclops, Golett, the elemental monkeys, Ditto’s, and multiple Rotom’s glared down at the intruders.

“Decidueye return.” The owner ordered as the pokemon obeyed retreating back into its ball that was somewhere near her hip.

Pachirisu was the first to go glowing yellow and charging right at one of them, the person slapped her and sent her flying out the still open door, hitting another helmet person’s back. Pissing that person off and possibly giving Pachirisu a concussion.  
The other pokemon charged down the stairs.  
The three ran out of the lab as Sonia moved to avoid the frenzy.

Outside was now chaos.  
Staraptor doing Aerial Strikes, Bibarel Water Guning while Pachirisu (who was thankfully okay) used Thunderbolts on the wet pokemon catching them by surprise, Boldore and Lairon using Rock Blast on the humans, Swoobat and Aromatisse seduced some of the pokemon with Attract and let them fight over who gets to be their lover, Dusclops and Golett firing Shadow Balls, the elemental monkeys firing water, fire, and leaves, while the Rotoms buzzed around the town probably trying to distract the people but it more just looked like they were just playing around.

Sonia, her grandma who was the one that released all of the pokemon, and Exploud were busy taking care of Weavile who was unconscious at that point. Yamper had brought out a Hyper Potion that healed Weavile of his marks and from Decidueye, the neck damage couldn't heal as easily.  
“No one around here will be able to treat him, we need a hospital.” Magnolia stated. Sonia carried the pokemon the best she could in her arms; it had sharp claws after all. “There's no way we can do it now, gran.” Sonia said looking back at the now closed door, still hearing pokemon cries. “The pokemon we have aren’t as strong, I'm surprised they haven't tried killing them yet!” Sonia said with panic in her eye’s, Magnolia’s eye’s rose with concern she just thought the Weavile had been hit at the wrong angle or something, she didn’t know that Decidueye was trying to murder him. The two noticed that the pokemon cries had died down and then heard yelling.

“Sonia! Magnolia!” The two heard a male voice shout. It was Brayden.  
Running (or in grans’s case speed walking) Sonia saw that the area was now filled with multiple pokemon the people who lived in Wedgehurst out examining their surrounding as well as the pokemon and Brayden who was riding a Gogoat.

“Brayden, what, how’d you?” Sonia stammered looking around at the pokemon most being Jumpluff, Aipom, and Aron’s but there were Garchomp’s, Metagross, and a Pikachu running around with a Ukulele that she could see.

“Don’t worry too much about the pokemon they should disappear after a while.” Brayden casually explained meaning that he summoned them from a Styler which had to be the thing on his left arm since she hadn’t seen it before.

“What happened to that Weavile?” Brayden asked, noticing the poor pokemon. “It was those helmet people one of them had their Decidueye aim for his neck.”  
“What! We need to get it to a doctor right now.” Brayden told Sonia.  
“Of course.” Sonia returned Weavile back into his pokeball, “Brayden can one of your pokemon teleport me to LaRousse City?” She asked. “Of course Metagross.” The pokemon drifted towards them. “Teleport Sonia and Yamper to LaRousse.” Brayden commanded. The pokemon glew purple for a couple of seconds as well as Sonia and Yamper, and then in a blink of an eye they were gone.

Metagross itself disappeared in a blue light shortly after due to it’s time being up. Along with a couple of others which included the Gogoat Brayden rode.

“Good thing they chased those Comet people away before they disappeared.” Brayden said looking on as more of the pokemon disappeared, he waved goodbye at the Ukulele Pikachu who returned the gesture smiling as he disappeared in a yellow light.

“Comet?” Magnolia questioned as the lab pokemon retreated back into the lab. “Yeah when they came into Postwick they told us they were a part of some Team called Comet.” Brayden explained sighing after. “Looks like Galar has its own evil organization now.”  
“Yes, but what did they want from this place?” Magnolia questioned.  
“Beats me.” “I gave them a good ten minutes to explain themselves before I started summoning pokemon.”  
“The only thing’s here that we have with actual value, is the center and lab but they said that what they were looking for wasn’t here, so it couldn't be a pokemon.” Magnolia stated. “And I haven’t publicly shared that I have a rare pokeball or item.” She mentioned. “Right and the rusted weapons haven’t been in the Weald for years.” “Heck the Comet people didn’t even try attacking us they just ran off and seeing what one of their pokemon did to Weavile I highly doubt the pokemon intimidated them that much.”

“Hey Brayden!” A man named Noah yelled, who was in charge of the Wedgehurst station.  
“They stole the station's camera tapes.” He revealed. “Wait, what?” Brayden asked. “They stole camera tapes?” Brayden asked baffled, they had a pokemon lab filled with tons of pokemon and important documents but all they took were lousy tapes?  
“Yeah, they took tape’s that recorded about a year of what happened at the station.” Noah explained.  
“But why, it can’t be for the kid’s since the Ceremonies going on right now and no one that important has come to Wedgehurst this or last year.” Brayden said, thinking out loud. “I’ll have to get the ranger’s in Galar involved in handling this team.” Brayden told Magnolia who looked like she was lost in her own thoughts. “Yes of course Brayden, the King also mentioned how he managed to get almost all of the Champion and Elite Four members and there's a good chance that means Professor Kukui as well, so I’ll let him know about this incident.”  
“Okay, but I think it’s best we don't tell the kid’s about this, they already have enough to deal with after all.”  
“Of course the Ceremony should have just concluded right now so they should be heading to possible Turffield right now.” “They're probably catching a pokemon or winning their first battle’s right now.”  
\----------------------------------------------

 _“Bzzt Fennel Valley is the land between LaRousse City and the town Bloomingvale.”_  
_“Fennel Valley is home to many Kanto pokemon like Nidoran’s, Diglett, Gloom, and more.”_  
The Rotom’s informed as the kid’s set up their camping gear.

After the Ceremony had ended, the kid’s and many of the other challengers had immediately started making their way to a waiting Milo in Turffield.

Though unlike those trainer’s they decided to stay in the Valley for a little longer. It felt like the perfect place to catch pokemon and try making curry.  
“Okay so how about Seasoned Curry?” Ezra asked the three starters taking out a tiny bottle with Spice Mix.  
“Scor/Grok/Sob.” The pokemon agreed.  
Okay from what the Rotom’s have mentioned before. Cinder, Aspen, and Aqua all have a Brave nature so the curry needed to be spicy.  
Wooloo had a Naive nature (which honestly didn't surprise) while Zayden had a Jolly one so the curry needed to be sweet too.  
So he’d need figy and mago berries plus the Spice Mix.

“Hey Skylor, Lydia!” Ezra shouted at his friends who just finished setting up the tents.  
“Can you two go shake some trees for a couple of Mago berries!?” He yelled again. Ezra had distanced himself away from the girls and tent since, you need to fan and stir which wasn’t a good idea since it could spill over or who knows maybe fanning it too hard near the tent’s could start a fire. It was better to be safe than cause a fire after all.

“Sure!” The two responded running off to find trees to shake. Aspen, Aqua, Zayden (who was in one of the tent’s), and the Rotoms followed after them.

Wooloo ‘baaed’ a goodbye to them as he dropped a chesto berry near Ezra’s feet.  
“Hm, a chesto berry where’d you get that?” Ezra asked the sheep who just looked southeast.  
“Oh it’s a tree.” Since the others had gone northeast they must have not noticed the tree. Squinting his eyes he could see what looked like Cinder aggroing a bunch of pissed off Rookidee. Cinder than out of nowhere started running back to the campsite with about ten Rookidee’s chasing behind.  
“CINDER NO!”  
.....  
“Hey Skylor did you just hear the cries of a bunch of Rookidee’s?” Lydia asked as she shaked a tree and picked up the many berries which included a couple of mago’s.  
“Yeah I hope Wooloo and Cinder can protect Ezra, I wouldn't want to explain to the Professor how we let her nephew get Pecked to death by a couple of Rookidee’s.” Skylor said. “That didn’t help Sky.” Lydia stated. Skylor just replied with a weak laugh.

Aqua and Aspen were busy double teaming a couple of Diglett’s while Zayden listened to what the Rotom’s knew about Diglett’s near their fight.  
_“One popular theory is that Diglett is a trans-dimensional pokemon, and that the bottom half is just another Diglett that’s living it’s own life in an alternate world.”_ One of the Rotom’s stated while the other talked about what Diglett’s abilities, gender, and hatch time was. Wow Zayden never thought he’d miss that dark cold forest but hearing the Rotom’s babble on about Diglett’s made him wish to travel all the way back or at least hide in Wooloo’s _“fleece”_ like how the Rotom’s called it.  
_“Hey look Aqua and Aspen won the battle.”_ The Rotom’s buzzed as the two starter’s stood victoriously as soon as they heard the Rotom’s mention them winning. **“But the Diglett’s are gone, meaning that Skylor and her friend can’t catch them.”** Zayden noted since the Diglett’s were gone but the tilted soil was still there. **“What, those cowards!”** Aqua yelled Water Gunning the soil. **“Don’t worry Aqua they were ground type’s they would have been useless to our trainer’s.”** Aspen told Aqua.

 **“Hey!”** Another pokemon voice shouted. It was a pinkish purple pokemon with darker patches. Had large, spiny ears with teal insides, oversized front teeth, and red eyes. Its back was covered with three lines of large spines and the centerline of spines is taller than the other two. It had a pretty big pointed horn on its forehead.  
_“Nidoran the Poison Pin pokemon, this one if male developed muscles for moving its ears. Thanks to them, the ears can be freely moved in any direction. Even the slightest sound does not escape this pokemon's notice.”_ Skylor’s Rotom informed.

“Hey look Lydia I think that Nidoran’s looking for a fight.” Skylor said, looking up at the pokemon that was eyeing their starter’s. “Yeah, come one Aspen show that Nidoran whose boss!” Lydia yelled, Aspen nodded and prepared to fight. While Aqua just got out of the way.  
**“Wanna fight rodent?”** Aspen asked, readying his stick.  
**“Bring it on monkey.”** The Nidoran replied.

Nidoran ran at Grookey with his horn. “Jump and use Branch Poke.” Lydia commanded. Aspen jumped into the air and hit the Nidoran on the head with his stick.  
Nidoran didn’t seem to be affected that much and opened his mouth to fire multiple purple darts at Aspen.  
A couple hit him but Aspen fought through the pain and Scratched the Nidoran.  
**“Looks like you avoided getting poisoned.”** The Nidoran said impressed.  
**“Yeah I was raised to handle types like poison and bug.”** Aspen revealed.  
Battling, training, and obeying was what he and the other starters were raised to do.

Aspen then remembered talking to a pokemon with a bulky, black body with thick arms and no legs. It had blue eyes with an orange line across each iris. In the middle of its face was what appears to be a golden nose that had a white ring through the nostrils of the nose. There were red rings around its shoulders and golden, cloven hooves at the end of its arms. Its tail was mostly covered in a golden bell with two thin black rings around the top and a wavy black line around the bottom. Each horn had a thick yellow marking near the tip and half of a wooden red shell attached to it.  
.....  
It’s name was Tapu Bulu and while Aqua, Cinder, and every other pokemon that would roam freely around the daycare (which the people called it) avoided the pokemon like it was a plague, Aspen greeted it and talked to it calling him Bulu. Bulu enjoyed his company greatly which did make sense, since Bulu lived in a narrow room with glass separating Aspen and other’s from Bulu.  
Everyone told him Bulu had dangerous power’s that could seriously hurt the other pokemon, and so he needed to be contained. Aspen believed them but that didn’t stop him from talking to Bulu.  
Though one day it all changed.  
It was August and in four or five months Aspen would finally be given to a trainer who he’d spend the rest of his life with. Due to that Aspen opted to spend more time with Bulu the only time’s he’d leave Bulu’s side was for food, sleep, or when the caretakers forced him to.

But today Bulu looked at him in a kinda sad way not saying much and just hearing Aspen babble on about how his training for the day went.  
**“Grookey.”** Bulu said in a sad tone. **“Yeah?”**  
**“Why do you wish to have a trainer?”** Bulu asked. **“Because… that’s my purpose, my purpose is to be a starter pokemon to a rookie trainer. To protect them, to explore with them, and to battle for them!”** Aspen proudly replied, he remembered the last few word’s being told to him by a Lucario that belonged to one of the caretaker’s. Lucario often said things like that when one of them slacked off and didn’t do the required training.  
And that was his purpose to protect, travel, and battle for his trainer.  
**“Hm, I guess it is.”** Bulu said looking up at the ceiling. **“Listen Grookey tonight I want you to get out of your pokeball and meet me here okay I have something to tell you that the other’s can’t know about.”** Bulu told Aspen in a now serious tone.  
**“What? Oh is it some kind of secret move only grass types can learn!?”** Aspen asked with gleaming eyes. Bulu was a grass/fairy type and even knew moves like Wood Hammer, a move that he only thought the caretaker’s Abomasnow and Torterra could learn.  
**“Yes. I want to teach you a very special move.”**  
**“Now go on and play with your other friends Grookey and remember at night okay.”** Bulu told him.  
Aspen shook his head in agreement. **“Okay Bulu see you at night okay.”**  
**“Yeah night.”**  
.....  
“Aspen use Growl!” Lydia commanded. Aspen let out a shrill scream.  
**“Ow! Curse my large ears!”** The Nidoran yelled.  
“Now use Scratch!”  
Aspen Scratch him once again.  
Nidoran was now laying on the ground and fainted.  
“Yes. Go pokeball.” Lydia said, throwing the ball at the Nidoran. Three shakes later and a click secured the capture.  
_“Lydia has caught a male Nidoran with the ability rivalry_ (which explained why he’s attacks hurt Aspen so much) _and this Nidoran currently knows the moves Poison Sting and Peck.”_ Lydia’s Rotom explained.  
“Great, I just found my hedge trimmer, thank’s Aspen.” Lydia said clutching the pokeball in one hand and an oran berry in the other.  
“Come out Neo.” Lydia declared as the still weak pokemon popped out.  
“Here you go.” The Nidoran now named Neo ate the berry from Lydia’s hands and was now A-Okay.

“Welcome to the team Neo.” Aspen said patting Neo on the back.  
**“Dammit! I shouldn't have challenged you.”**  
**“Well it’s a good thing you did cause now you're main job is to get Lydia your trainer her grass gym badge!”** Aspen said in enthusiasm much to Neo’s dismay. **“Great.”** Neo was then picked up by Lydia.  
“Hi there.” She happily said as Neo gave a small smile.  
“Ni.” He happily said.  
“Welcome to the team Neo.” Lydia said as well. “Aspen make sure to play nice with him okay.”  
“Gro!” Aspen replied. Lydia accepted it as a “Sure.” But in reality Aspen just said **“Meh.”**

“Okay then maybe we should head back now. I'm pretty sure we have enough mago berries” Skylor said, examining the berries in her hand and ones on the ground being protected by Aqua and Zayden.  
“Yeah guess so come on team.” Lydia said putting Neo down and picking up the berries.  
.....  
“Hey Ezra we brought the oh..” Skylor stopped mid sentence while the others stared on.  
Their were burned Rookidee feathers on the ground, Cinder was looking at a tree, and Wooloo was eating grass.

“Oh hey guy’s, you want Rookidee curry?” Ezra asked lifting the stirring spoon that had a dark red color to it.  
“Uh what happened here?” Lydia asked.  
“Hm oh Cinder angered a bunch of Rookidee, came running back to the campsite, a fight broke out, and I sent Cinder to a quiet corner well tree.” Ezra explained dropping in some of the mago berries Zayden gave him.  
Well that explained the Rookidee cries they heard. “And the Rookidee’s?” Right on cue one flew from the tree Cinder was pouting near and landed on the ground next to the group. “Roo.” It greeted.

 _“Rookidee the tiny bird pokemon it will bravely challenge any opponent, no matter how powerful. This Pokémon benefits from every battle even a defeat increases its strength a bit.”_ Rotom explained.  
_“This Rookidee is female with the ability keen eye, with the moves Peck, Leer, and Power Trip.”_ The other said.

“Yeah that’s Dusk caught her and the other Rookidee’s since they wouldn't fly off after the battle. I decided to keep her around since she was friendlier than the rest.” Ezra said as Dusk gave an approving chirp.  
“Where are the rest?” Skylor asked since Ezra definitely wouldn't have cooked the Rookidees. “Oh just the other twelve to the lab.”  
“You sent twelve to them, wait no you caught twelve?” Skylor asked. Their journey had just started and Ezra managed to waste thirteen pokeballs already. That had to be a record or something.  
“Oh relax I still have a bunch of pokeballs left over and those Rookidee will like the lab.” “Now can you guys set a table or something the curry should be done in a few minutes.”  
.....  
The spicy and sweet curry and Skylor and Lydia ranked it a Milcery Class which Ezra was neutral about but threatened to make a Koffing Class one if they ever ranked his cooking again.  
The starters didn't understand what the classes meant but it must have not been a good thing judging by the girls' scared reaction to the Koffing Class.

Honestly the food that a ten year old managed to make was better than the food their caretaker’s had given to them all their lives. It was kind of embarrassing to know that a ten year old can cook better than adult’s but hey the starters are technically a year old and have to fight greater foes for their trainer’s so maybe younger kids and pokemon are just more capable of doing things or adults are just lazy it was probably the other one.

By now it was the evening the kids decided to settle in the Valley and would travel to Bloomingvale and later Turffield tomorrow. Cinder was out of his time out spot and sulking about the Rookidee’s situation.  
**“Those stupid Rookidee’s, I'm surprished they didn't give me brain damage.”** Cinder rubbed his head which had an outline of bruises; they didn’t look that serious thanks to the Potion.  
**“Oh please Cinder you've been through worse remember when a wild Kingdra tried having you for lunch.”** Aqua recalled from the lake she was swimming in.  
Cinder shivered at the thought of the incident. **“Yeah Arceus I'm surprised to even be alive after that.”**  
**“Hey Aspen, when we fought I noticed that the grass around you looked like it was sparkling! How’d you do that?”** Neo asked, approaching the starter’s. **“Oh that well that’s my ability grassy surge, the Rotom’s didn't comment on that oddly enough.”** Aspen said, expecting the Rotom’s to jump scare him and then start questioning him about the ability that Grookey’s aren't supposed to have. Thankfully they were busy being used right now since the kids were texting the adults.  
**“You see whenever I fight a pokemon then a grassy surge starts, it creates a grassy terrain which helps me get back hp now and then.”** Aspen explained.  
**“Well that explains how you managed to beat me so easily.”**  
**“I heard from the Rotom’s that you three were raised in a daycare of some sort, did they give you that ability?”** Neo asked. **“Cinder was given the ability libero by them, while Aspen got his from other means, and I got stuck with water bubble.”** Aqua told Neo. **“Wow that’s pretty cool!”** Neo exclaimed.  
**“Yeah we're supposed to use these abilities to protect, explore, and battle for our trainers!”** Cinder exclaimed back. **“Yeah like how you protected Ezra by running up to him with a bunch of Rookidees behind you.”** Aqua scoffed. **“Hey I beat them…..with Wooloos help.”** Cinder said the Wooloo bit quietly with his hands behind his back.

Aqua, Cinder, and Neo started discussing the whole protect, explore, and battle motto while Aspen started to remember the day he got the ability and the day Bulu left.  
.....  
The storage room where Aspen and the other starters slept in had dozens of pokeballs each containing another Grookey, Scorbunny, and Sobble in them. When inside of a pokeball from the top you could see what was going on inside while the bottom had a soft texture to it that made it comfy enough to sleep inside of the ball.

Aspen knew how to open the pokeball, their caretakers taught them how to open one. All you have to do is Tackle the front middle of the ball. And that’s what Aspen did with a blue glow accompanying him as he came out. Aspen jumped down to the floor with his pokeball in tow.  
The others must have been in a deep sleep or didn't care since none of them stopped him from leaving the surprisingly opened door. Aspen did see a pokeball missing that wasn't his so one of the caretakers must have been taking care of the pokemon.

Aspen ran around the daycare sneaking past the caretaker’s and past people who wore teal tailored jackets with matching pants and white shirts. Which was pretty weird, the caretaker’s often wore simply clothes like sweatshirts or aprons and had a warm welcoming aura coming off from them while the other people looked cold not really smiling but instead aggressively typing something.  
But Aspen didn't really care about them he needed to get to Bulu first.

Suddenly alarms started blaring with a red glow that filled up the room.  
The rest was a big blur to Aspen. People in even weirder costumes appeared out of nowhere heading over to Bulu’s room.  
Aspen chased after them, but made sure that they couldn't see him still. Aspen noticed that the rooms, and halls he passed by had a pink, purple, and yellow color to them.  
**“What was happening where was Bulu?!”** Aspen thought panicking but still running on all fours. He wasn't tired but he could feel the adrenaline course through him. **“Moonblast!”** Aspen heard a female voice shout as a beam of pink came straight towards him and the people. Aspen due to his small size managed to avoid the blast but the people fell to the ground possibly unconscious. “Woah.” Aspen quietly said. Fear took over him once again but he had to get the Bulu. So he continued running.

Finally getting to Bulus room Aspen was surprised at what he saw. The glass and back wall were both broken, Bulu was there and with three other pokemon that looked kind of like him. One being yellow, the other purple, and the last one pink.  
**“Bulu what’s happening?** ” Aspen asked in a scared tone. The other three Bulu look likes decided not to talk and floated to the hole that got them outside. Aspen noted that they looked just as sad as Bulu was right now.

 **“Grookey.”** Bulu said in his calm tone. **“I..I have to go.”** Bulu revealed, Aspen could feel his heart break after hearing those words. **“Go but why? Where?”** Aspen begged more than asked as drops of tears came running down his face. **“Grookey I don't belong here you see I’m a guardian deity, I have to go back to the Alola region and protect the people who live there. My friends over there came to tell me that.”** Bulu said gesturing to the other three who gave small waves. **“Then I’ll come with you.”** Aspen offered Bulu shook his head no. **“No Grookey in five months you’ll get yourself a trainer, you've been waiting for that moment and I can't just take you away from it.” “I want you to protect, explore, and battle for your trainer okay can you do that for me?”** Bulu asked Aspen as the monkey wiped away his tears. **“YES Bulu, I’ll be the very best Grookey I can be for you and the trainer!”** Aspen yelled determination now mixed with the sadness in his eyes. **“Good but I want you to have something.”** Bulu said, putting his tail on Aspen’s head as the two gleaw green.  
Aspen didn't feel different as Bulu let go. **“What did you do?”** Aspen asked. **“I gave you the ability grassy surge whenever you fight a pokemon then a grassy terrain surrounds you and helps restore your hp.”** Bulu said, hearing the footsteps of people and pokemon. **“Grookey I have to go now goodbye!”** Bulu quickly said as he left through the hole the other guardians were waiting from. **“Bye Bulu I promise I'll become the strongest grass type in the world!”** Aspen yelled as he was picked up by a woman. “How’d you get out of your ball?” She asked as Aspen was sent back into his ball.

Now he was back in the ball looking on as his pokeball was passed around and returned back to the storage. Aspen took a minute to take in what had just happened and started crying.  
Aspen would cry himself to sleep for five weeks and by then he accepted it Bulu was gone and there was nothing he could do about it.  
.....  
“Hey Aspen!” Lydia shouted, snapping him out of his thoughts. Aqua and Cinder were talking to their respective trainers while Neo was now at Lydia's side. “Come on Aspen lets do some training!”  
“Gro!” Aspen shouted, jumping into Lydia's hand’s. “Woah you sure are happy.” Lydia told the monkey.  
Of course he was happy he’d finally gotten a trainer he yearned for, a trainer that he’d be the very best for.  
“Gro!” Aspen cried happily again knowing well that somewhere right now Bulu was smiling at him.  
\----------------------------------------------

Sonia was now brushing her hair in the hotel room while Yamper slept on the floor. Weavile was in his pokeball right now with a white neck cast. The doctor’s had told her that Weavile would need to wear it for about a week or two.  
“They stole videotapes? And Ezra sent twelve Rookidee’s to the lab?” Sonia asked her grandma.  
“Yes, their names are Team Comet and for whatever reason they stole the video tapes.” Magnolia camley explained while the Rookidee’s played with Staraptor in the back.  
“And as for the Rookidee’s Ezra told me that he couldn't just separate Dusk from his family and so caught them all.”  
“Of course he’d do that.” Sonia said with a chuckle. “Maybe I shouldn't have given him fifty pokeballs.”  
“You gave him how many?” Magnolia asked remembering that half of the empty pokeballs in the storage were gone.  
“So gran is everyone else okay?” Sonia asked, avoiding the question she was given.

“Yes, they are nobody but Weavile was hurt seriously.”  
“Thank goodness.” Sonia sighed. “Hey wait gran! Maybe they were after my research of the Darkest Days!” Sonia yelled in realization and annoying the sleeping Yamper. “That’s why they didn't find the research they weren't on paper they were on my laptop, and why they took a year’s worth of footage was to see if I left at some point during that time with it.” Sonia told her grandma. “That could be possible, and there is a popular theory that Eternatus was born from a comet, so hence their name Team Comet.” Magnolia replied.  
“I knew I should have never told people outside of our town about this, since some idiots spread the rumor and now here we are!” Sonia spat out in anger, now terrifying Yamper. “That does it gran I’m not going back home, I’m getting to the bottom of the Darkest Days before those creep’s can.” Sonia stated with a determined look. Magnolia though let out a deep sigh. “First Ezra and now you, I swear my blood pressure’s going to skyrocket.” Magnolia jokes.  
“But tomorrow you should send Weavile back and I’ll give you another pokemon.” Magnolia offered and some of the pokemon in the lab perked up at hearing the news.  
“Thank’s gran but I should head to bed, bye gran.” “Bye dear.”  
.....  
Sonia splayed herself on the bed, Yamper jumped up to sleep next to her. “Is sleeping all you can think about Yamper?” Sonia asked the dog who just barked at her. “Yamper, come on get serious here our home was invaded by people who may or not want to take my research on the Darkest Days for who knows what.” “Can’t you show a little more concern.” Yamper let out a whine. “Well that’s progress.” Sonia said petting the pup.  
Yamper had never been much of a fighter even when she was ten the dog never liked battling. This forced Sonia to catch other pokemon to make up for his laziness. Though once Sonia gave up on the gym she released a few of her pokemon, gave some of the water typed ones to Nessa, and the rest resided in the lab. After that Sonia never left her hometown, not even for the second Darkest Day which just brought back bad memories. Nessa though would come over from time to time but that was as well ages ago and now the two just talk over the phone. Sonia wished that was the same with Leon but he hasn’t tried calling or texting for five years now he was just to good of a person to do that.

Sonia would definitely avoid him as much as possible while traveling Galar, spend some time with Nessa, and of course surprise the kids.

“Okay Yamper, tomorrow we go on a little journey across Galar.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering why I gave Aspen that little story it was because Grookey’s hidden ability was Grassy Surge. So that’s why but only Aspen can really use that no other Grookey can use it. Might incorporate the Tapu’s into more of the story or just do a side story with them later on.  
> See you guys whenever I decide to post again.


End file.
